


Bioshock BATIM AU stories

by VoguishThrone58



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, BioShock
Genre: F/M, Gen, anyway enjoy, it's closer to Bioshock, might have to add more characters later, really not cannon to either game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 18,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoguishThrone58/pseuds/VoguishThrone58
Summary: this is a collection of stories I wrote for my BioShock BATIM AU. Feel free to ask me in the comments any questions you have, or leave me some criticism!





	1. No! Bad Mommy Angel!

               Angela and Henry heard the sound of a Mommy Angel singing. The Daddy Angel growled, and the Little Angel crawled onto his back.  
               “She’s close, Daddy,” Angela whispered to Henry. He gave a grunt of agreement as he started to head towards the hallway that was smaller than the room they were currently in.  
               “-Can you hear me calling~ Calling out to you~” the Mommy Angel’s voice came close enough they could understand what she was singing. She was close enough they recognized she was Alice Angel, Angela’s birth mother.  
               “Daddy, We gotta run, I don’t want you to get hurt by Mommy!” Angela told the Daddy Angel.  
               Henry nodded as he started running through the hallway. They ran through a few doors until they ended up in a ballroom. All exits besides the one they came through were either blocked off or too small for the Daddy Angel to get through. He turned to leave back where they came from, but in a whoosh of wind and feathers, Alice blocked their exit.  
               The Mommy Angel’s wings were losing many, many feathers, looking very sickly. In fact, her whole body was looking very sickly, and her hair was in a messy, low ponytail, unlike the usual high bun most Mommy Angels wore.  
               Alice laughed in a shrill voice. “You know the rules, Henry~ It’s after 9 pm, the Little Angels must come home~”  
               The Daddy Angel backed up and growled. His drill started spinning warningly. “MiNe,” Henry growled in a garbled voice, and Angela whimpered as she crawled off of his back and crawled into a small, vent-like nook. She hated it when Daddy and Mommy fought, she almost always had to inject him with INK to keep him from dying.  
               “You haven’t let your Little Angel come home in a while, Joey’s gonna start sending more Brother Wolves after you, maybe even some Mommy Angels too~” Alice sounded like she was taunting him. “You don’t want to lose the privilege to guide your Little Angel, do you?”  
               “MiNe,” the Daddy Angel repeated emphatically.  
               Alice sighed as she drew her claws. “Don’t make me forcefully take her back, you know the Little Angels don’t like it when Mommies and Daddies fight.”  
               “MiNe!” Henry didn’t back down.  
               “So be it, Henry Stein,” Alice sighed. She lunged at him, digging her claws deep into his shoulders. She forced him to stagger back. She jumped off him and spread her wings. She jumped from wall to wall, occasionally swooping down and hitting Henry.  
               Angela was crying, and she had curled up into a ball. “Daddy! Daddy, get up!” she cried as Henry fell to the ground, a black and red liquid dripping from multiple rips in his diving suit.  
Henry groaned as he forced himself to get up. He tried to hit Alice with his drill when she came into another dive at him, but he missed. He was having trouble keeping his drill up, and he was breathing really heavily.  
               “Just give up!” Alice snapped at Henry.  
               “mInE!” Henry’s voice was strangely strong for how beat up he was.  
               “Get outta there, Daddy!” Angela cried as she shifted off of the piece of wood she had sat on. She hated when Mommy came and Daddy got hurt! Why couldn’t they just get along? Was it her fault? Mommy did say it was past her time… Why couldn’t she and Daddy just have a few more minutes together before she went with Mommy? She saw the world how it was- decaying, broken, bloody- but she had Daddy, and she was making the world better as she gathered the INK from dead bodies so the INK didn’t go to waste. Why couldn’t she continue collecting? Why did she have to go with Mommy? All they do at ‘home’ was try to reinforce this false view of the world, they’re just wasting time they could be saving the world.  
               Henry fell to the floor with a thump, pulling Angela from her thoughts.  
               “Daddy! Daddy, get up!” Angela cried.  
               “Come out, Little Angel~” Alice crooned. “Your Daddy’s going to sleep for a little while, it’s time to go home~”  
               Angela whimpered and whispered, “Daddy…” She shrieked as Alice leaned over the entrance of her vent-like nook.  
               “Come out, my Little Angel~” Alice reached in and tried to grab her, but Angela was too far back for her to reach. Alice growled as she stood back up. “I’ll be back with a Brother Wolf, he’ll be able to pull you out of that vent.”  
               Angela whimpered as she heard Alice fly away. She peeked out of the vent and saw Henry was laying lifelessly on the ground.  
               “Daddy!” Angela cried as she ran to her Daddy Angel. She shook his shoulders as tears flowed down her cheeks. “Daddy! Wake up!” She didn’t want to inject Daddy with INK, he could lose more memories! “Wake up!” No no no!  
               Henry groaned in pain as he opened one eye. “My… AnGeL…” he managed to say in garbled voice.  
               “Daddy!” Angela cried as she hugged her daddy tightly. She felt his hand on her back, but it was weak, not strong like the Daddy she knew.  
               “HiDe…” Henry tried to get up, but he ended up falling again.  
               “D-Do you need INK?” Angela asked as she pulled out her INK syringe, already readying it to inject the substance to make sure Daddy didn’t die.  
               “InK…” the Daddy Angel repeated, and Angela injected the syringe. He groaned in pain as the thick, sluggish ‘miracle’ liquid absorbed into his bloodstream. He felt strength returning to limbs, and he got up.  
               “Are you okay now, Daddy?” the Little Angel asked as she followed the Daddy Angel through the way they had originally come through.  
               “Get OuTta HeRe,” Henry rasped.  
               “Yes, yes, we’re in danger, but are you okay?”  
               “FiNe,” Henry turned a corner, leading the Little Angel towards where he knew a ‘safehouse’-or a place where Mommy Angels and Brother Wolves couldn’t get into- was.  
               “I love you, Daddy,” Angela said as she grabbed her Daddy Angel’s hand.  
               “ToO,” Henry replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thanks to the people who did read and like this while I didn't have indented '^^ I'll be going through the chapters and indenting them


	2. Linda!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Angela run into someone... unexpected.

As she collected INK from the dead Brother Wolf in front of her, Angela happily hummed the song the Mommy Angels sing.  
Henry grunted as he noticed a blur of movement out of the corner of his eye. “MomMy’S coMiNg.”  
“We’re in a small room, ‘nd there’s another, smaller room we can hide in nearby. I’ve gotta collect the rest of the INK from these Brother Wolves,” Angela said as she took the now full bottle of INK off of the syringe and replaced it with an empty one. She stabbed the syringe into the Brother Wolf and continued collecting INK.  
“MoMmy’S cOMIng,” Henry repeated.  
“Hold on, Daddy. I gotta collect the INK-”  
“MOmMy’S CoMIng,” Henry repeated as he grabbed Angela’s arm and started dragging Angela towards the small room, forcing her to leave the syringe into the Brother Wolf.  
“Daddy! I need to grab my syringe!” Angela tried to pull out of Henry’s grasp, but his grasp held firm.  
“No TiMe,” the Daddy Angel pulled the Little Angel into the small, faulty, one room safehouse.  
“Daddy, we can’t leave the syringe! What if a splicer gets it? I haveta go back!” Angela tried to pull out of Henry’s grasp again, but again it was to no avail.  
“MoMmY’S CoMIng,” the Daddy Angel shook his head. “CaN’T Go.”  
“But-”  
“mOMmY’s cOmIng,” the Daddy Angel repeated for what felt to him like the hundredth time.  
Angela whimpered a little. “O-Okay… I’ll wait, Daddy.”  
Henry gave a little grunt as he let go of Angela’s arm. He reached up and touched some things under his helmet. Vapor and steam came from underneath with a hissing sound, and the Daddy Angel removed the metal helmet.  
His messy, brown hair, and his one dull green eye and one eye that changed color depending on how threatened he felt either of them was always seemed odd to Angela. She thought that Henry should have bright, vivid colored eyes, like maybe bright blue! Or maybe yellow! Wait… humans don’t have yellow eyes.  
What was she thinking about? Oh yeah, colors Daddy’s eyes should be instead of that dull green. Maybe a bright green, like the ones she saw on those old posters!  
Speaking off those old posters, Daddy kinda looked like the man on them, and he always seemed sad when they were around those posters. It probably doesn’t mean anything, though. She gets sad for little to no reason all the time, it only makes sense Daddy would to. Daddy couldn’t be the man on the posters, Daddy had too many scars on his face, and Daddy looked better than the guy on the poster!  
A banging on the door drew the attention of both the Daddy Angel and the Little Angel.  
The Daddy Angel growled, and the Little Angel asked in a shaky voice, “Wh-Who’s there?”  
“Are you alone in there, Little One?” A Mommy Angel’s voice came from the other side of the door.  
“N-No! M-My daddy’s here with me, a-and if you try to take me, you’re gonna get hurt!” Angela tried to sound confident, but she sounded more like a scared, little girl. Which she was.  
“I’m not going to hurt you, okay? Can I come in?”  
The Little Angel looked up at the Daddy Angel, and when he nodded, she opened the door. The Mommy Angel that was standing there was very different than the other Mommy Angels. She had medium length brownish-red, curly hair that framed her masked face. The mask was a light blue with golden swirls. The dress she wore was red, and her shoes were black flats. She did, however, wear the black leggings most Mommy Angels wore.  
Henry growled as he pulled Angela behind him.  
“H-Henry?” The Mommy Angel gasped as she took a step forward.  
Henry took a step back, keeping himself between the Mommy Angel and his Little Angel. “WhO?”  
“H-Henry, it’s me, Linda,” the Mommy Angel said as she took off her mask.  
Henry gasped and tears started down his cheeks. “LInDA?” his voice cracked as he stepped forward. He placed a hand on her cheek. Tears were also flowing down Linda’s face.  
“Daddy, who is this? What’s wrong, why are you crying?” Angela asked as she pulled on one of Henry’s arms, trying to draw his attention. Henry didn’t seem to notice her.  
“LiNdA…” Henry hardly ever cried, but he was sobbing as he embraced his wife.  
“What happened to you, Henry? Was… Was this why you disappeared?” Linda was crying too.  
“liNdA…”  
“Daddy can’t really talk much,” Angela said, jealous of the fact Henry was paying more attention to Linda than her.  
“Oh Henry… Henry, I’m so sorry… I didn’t know, I’m sorry…” Linda wrapped her wings around Henry, much to Angela’s annoyance. Like her wings would do anything to protect him. If anything Henry would protect her.  
“Why are you being so nice?” Angela demanded. “Mommy Angels kill Daddy Angels!”  
Henry glared at her, but Linda kindly explained, “Henry’s my husband, Little One-”  
“My name is Angela, not Little One.”  
“Sorry, Angela, but Henry and I haven’t seen each other in a long, long time.”  
Angela huffed, and she flopped down on one of the beds.


	3. It'll Come Back to Bite You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela has the best intentions, but sometimes her split-second decisions aren't the most... safe for herself. However, she's willing to throw away all safety to save her family.

In a mess of feathers and claws, Angela managed to latch on to the Mommy Angel attacking her and her daddy.  
Oh gosh, was she really doing this?  
Pain jolted through Angela as she was slammed into the wall by the Mommy Angel. The Mommy Angel was struggling to keep in the air, and Angela’s wings were more in the way as Angela didn’t know how to fly. She dug her claws into the Mommy Angel, but she could feel herself slipping.  
In a split second decision, Angela sunk her teeth into the Mommy Angel’s shoulder, and the Mommy Angel shrieked. The coppery taste of blood and the sickly sweet, metallic taste of INK mixed in Angela’s mouth and it became increasingly hard to breathe. Oh gosh, what the hell was she doing!? This is insane, she could die!  
Another jolt of pain shot through her body as she was slammed into another wall, and she was going light-headed from the lack of oxygen.  
Can’t let go, can’t let go, can’t let go-  
Henry let out a roar of rage, but Angela couldn’t see who he was attacking. In fact, she couldn’t see anything. The Mommy Angel and she were spinning and spiraling out of control, and feathers were in her eyes.  
Can’t let go, can’t let go, can’t let go-  
“GET THE F**K OFF ME!” The Mommy Angel shrieked. With horror, Angela realized she was attacking her biological mom, Alice Angel.  
Can’t let go, can’t let go! Daddy’ll get hurt, maybe even die if she lets go!  
Angela felt her claws slipping. No! She can’t… can’t…  
She slipped and started falling, but Alice grabbed her leg. Alice was able to stabilize now Angela wasn’t biting and digging her claws into her.  
“AnGeLa!” she heard Henry yell, but her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. She was barely aware of Alice laying her on a balcony, high and away from Henry.  
Alice was yelling at her, but she couldn’t tell what she was saying. All she could do was groan. She felt so sluggish and tired, and her eyes started to close. Maybe she could just go to sleep-  
The Mommy Angel slapped Angela across her face. “Pay attention, you dumb little sh*t!”  
“Gnn… le’ve me ‘lone…” Angela groaned. “'Ve been c’llectin’... 'Ve been c’llectin’ like ya want...”  
“It doesn’t matter if you’re collecting, your daddy’s been attacking other Mommy Angels and Brother Wolves! You need to come home every once and a while, and you’ve just ingested INK and blood like an idiot!”  
“‘M tired… Lemmy sleep...” Angela mumbled.  
“You want to die, fine! Go to sleep and never wake up! Hell, I’ll even drop you off with your daddy!” Alice picked Angela up and dropped her over Henry.  
Angela groaned a little as she fell into Henry’s arms. She could hear Henry make a noise of concern, but she couldn’t really process what was going around her. Maybe if she just closed her eyes for a few minutes...  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Henry shook Angela, trying to wake her up. He let out another concerned noise. She couldn’t be dead… she couldn’t be! He picked up Angela’s fragile body.  
“AnGeLa…” Henry felt his eyes sting with tears. He carried her to one of the faulty safe houses close by, worry eating at his gut the whole way. What if she is dead? It’d be his fault, he thought there was a smaller room instead of a giant ballroom. She couldn’t be dead, she couldn’t be!  
Linda can help, that much Henry was sure. He opened the door to the faulty safehouse, and he put Angela down on one of the beds.  
Linda came over and asked as she already started ministering to Angela, “What happened?”  
“MoMmY AngEl,” it was times like this Henry wished he could say more than a few, small words.  
“How did she swallow INK?” Linda asked as she wiped some INK off of Angela’s lip.  
“mOMMy AnGEl,” Henry repeated.  
“What? Did she bite the Mommy Angel or something?” Linda asked as she reached into their first aid kit, searching for the jar of fresh water she knew was in there. When Henry nodded, she scoffed a little. “She bit a Mommy Angel?”  
Henry nodded again. “MoMmY aNgEl.”  
“Wha- you know what, it’s not important,” Linda said as she finally found the water. She unscrewed the cap and sat Angela up. She helped Angela drink the water and held her as she coughed up INK, shaking violently. Henry’s fists clenched, he wished he could help somehow. He hated just standing there, watching as his child was in pain.  
Angela groaned a little after she finished coughing. Linda laid her back down. Linda looked back up at Henry and said, “She’ll be fine, she just needs to rest.” Linda let out a half-sigh, half relieved breath. “Are you okay, Henry?” she asked him.  
“FiNe,” Henry sat down on the floor next to Linda.  
“Are you sure? You’re bleeding,” Linda wiped some Brother Wolf blood off of his cheek.  
“NoT MiNe,” he said as he pushed her hand away. She shouldn’t be worrying about him, Angela needs her, needs them.  
“Then whose is it? A Brother Wolf’s? Henry… You look awful, have you slept at all in the last few days?”  
Henry shook his head. “No TImE.”  
“Henry, you should rest. You need to rest, otherwise, you’re going to collapse-”  
“No TiMe,” Henry interrupted. He really didn’t want to be lectured right now.  
Linda sighed. “Henry… I can’t force you to sleep, but I can guarantee you’ll die at the hands of Alice one of these days.” She stood up. “I for one am going to get some sleep.”  
Henry made a noise of acknowledgment but didn’t move. He stayed at the side of Angela’s bed.


	4. No no no...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry nearly dies, and Linda goes in full freakout mode

Linda and Angela had managed to bring Henry to a bed after they managed to beat the Mommy Angels and Brother Wolves.  
“L-Linda?” Henry’s voice wasn’t garbled, but Linda couldn’t celebrate, because red and black were spreading across his stomach. “I-I… I think I’m dying…”  
“N-No, no no no, you are not dying, you are not dying,” Linda said as she applied pressure to where she assumed the wound was. “I will save you… I will save you!” He can’t die, he can’t die!  
“I… I’m sorry… L-Lin… I… I’m sorry… I didn’t… I didn’t think th-the Mommy Angel w-was so close… I… I didn’t…”  
“Shh… Shh… It’ll… It’s fine! I’ve got you, I’ve got you!” Linda felt tears fall down her cheeks.  
“L-Lin-”  
“Shh, save your strength, I… I’ll save you! I… I know where there are medkits!”  
“Lin-”  
“Angela, go get a medkit, you know where they are!” Linda nearly screamed at Angela. The girl was just standing there at the door, her head hung and tears streaming down her cheeks.  
“He’s too far gone…” Angela whispered.  
“N-No! I can fix him! G-Get a medkit!” Linda cried.  
“Lin… I-It’s okay… You can revive me using INK, i-it’s fine…” Henry said.  
“No… No no no no! I… Y-You’d lose your speech, y-you might lose memories…I… I can’t… I can’t lose you again!” Linda tried and failed to keep her desperation out of her voice. She couldn’t lose him, not even for a few seconds. She wasn’t going to lose him, no. No no no. Not again, not again!  
“L-Lin… It’s alright…” Henry grabbed her hand, but she could almost feel the strength leaving him.  
“N-No! There has to be a way to fix you!” Linda cried. She can’t let him die, not even for a few seconds! Who knows what the INK would do to him?! She can’t lose him again! No, no no!  
Henry’s eyes slowly slid close, and his grip slackened.  
“Henry! Henry, open your eyes!” Linda cried. She couldn’t have lost him! Not again, not again! Angela came over with one of the syringes loaded with INK and injected Henry. She couldn’t lose him again… He had to be ok! She can’t lose him, she couldn’t!  
Linda squeezed Henry’s hand. The seconds past by painstakingly slow. Suddenly, Henry’s hand squeezes hers.  
“Henry!” Linda cried in joy as she hugged Henry tightly.  
“Uph, L-Lin… T-To… To tight….” Henry wheezed.  
“Sorry!” Linda exclaimed as she pulled away, tears falling down her cheeks. “I’m just so glad you’re ok!”  
“I-I’m… I r-really don’t… I’m alright, I-I think... I just… I-I f-feel… everything h-hurts…” Henry said as he reached up to touch Linda’s hair. He ran his fingers through her hair.  
“H-Hen…” Linda grabbed Henry’s hand, sobbing. “Hen… Oh Hen… Henry Henry Henry…”  
“Daddy’s weak,” Angela tugged on Linda’s sleeve.  
Linda swatted Angela’s hand away. “Stop it!”  
“Daddy needs to rest,” Angela said she tried to pull Linda away from Henry again.  
“Stop it, Angela! Leave me alone!” Linda swatted Angela away again, annoyance clear in her voice. Why couldn’t Angela just let her rejoice that her husband was alive?  
“I… I’d ac-actually l-like to rest,” Henry said. “I-If… If you’d… y-you’d b-be okay w-with th-that, Lin…”  
Linda bit her lip. She wanted to hug Henry and never let go, but… he needed rest, so she shouldn’t cling to him. “All… Alright. Alright, alright.” She stood up and wiped tears away.  
Angela grabbed Linda’s hand. “It’s okay, Mommy. Daddy’ll be ok!”  
Linda felt more tears sting her eyes. This is the first time Angela called her Mommy.


	5. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Henry met Angela. I had this idea and I had to write it. Also, Angela was extremely tiny for her age(granted she was only 3 but she was still tiny for a 3yo)

               Henry knew from the moment he saw the tiny Little Angel that he must protect her at all costs. The girl didn’t look older than 3, she might even be younger. She was so, so tiny. She was practically a baby. She had to be protected.  
               “The Little One we’re bonding you to is very… special. She’s young, and we weren’t sure we were going to send her out. She’s… clingy,” the man next to Henry said. “However, we all thought you would be the best one for her, and she shows promise. Go on, introduce yourself.”  
               Henry walked over and knelt by the Little Angel. “HeLlO,” he said in his now normal gargled voice.  
               The girl looked up, pushing one strand of her golden hair out of her eyes. “Hi, Daddy!” she giggled.  
               “WHat YoUr nAMe?” Henry asked, his throat already burning.  
               “Angela! My name is Angela!” Angela giggled. “Mommy called me Angie before!”  
               “ANgiE…” Henry felt a smile cross his face. This child and her nickname pleased him. He could tell he was going to like Angela.  
               Angela crawled onto his lap, and Henry felt his heart melting with how precious his Little Angel was. “Daddy Angel! My Daddy!”  
               “My LiTTle AnGEL,” Henry said as he hugged his new child. He felt a wave of sadness wash over him as he realized he wouldn’t be able to talk to her as much as she deserved.  
               Angela snuggled into her new Daddy Angel, a small sound like purring coming from her.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
               “Are you sure about this, Mr. Drew?” one of the scientists asked Joey.  
               “Yes, I’m sure. It will do Henry good to have a purpose,” Joey replied.  
               “I meant pairing him with this particular Little Angel, are you sure it’s wise? I mean, he is your brother-”  
               “Half brother.”  
               “Er, half brother, and Alice can be a little overprotective of her spawn-”  
               “Everything will be fine. I’m sure of it. Unless you want to lose your job, get back to work.”


	6. Flying Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela's having a hard time learning to fly.

“F***!” Angela yelled as she got up from crashing into the ground for what felt like the hundredth time. Linda was teaching her how to fly; however, Angela was now covered in black and blue bruises. This was more Angela’s fault than anything. Since she hadn’t learned as a Little Angel (leave her alone, she never wanted to be at ‘home’, and flying wasn’t that important!).  
“Angie, it’s alright. It takes practice,” Linda said as she came over to help Angela.  
“No, it’s not alright! I’m covered’n black ‘nd blue bruises, ‘nd I can’t seem to get these SIMPLE DAMN FLIGHT PATTERNS DOWN!” Angela punched the ground. “I’m f***ing FOURTEEN and I’ve been a Little Angel since I was f***ing THREE! I’m the only Mommy Angel that grew from a Little Angel that doesn’t know how to f***ing FLY!”  
“Henry would be horrified if he heard the language you are using. Lucky for you, I’m not your Daddy Angel. And you’re lucky you only have bruises. I broke my arm when I was learning to fly. Granted, I was never a Little Angel, but like you, I never learned to fly until I was an adult,” the Mommy Angel told her Little Angel now Mommy Angel. “You will learn, that I can promise.”  
“This is stupid! Why do I have to learn to fly?! I can fight just fine right now!”  
“Yes, but remember what happened with Alice?”  
“But how would me flying stop something like that would happen again?!” This was hopeless!  
“You wouldn’t have to bite to hold on-”  
“Maybe I like biting.”  
Linda sighed with a tired smile. “Oh Angie… where would you be without us?”  
“Dead,” Angela replied, dead-pan and seemingly dead-serious.  
“Don’t say that, Angela!” Linda gasped. She knew her daughter was probably joking, but the statement still left her with a sour taste in her mouth. “You don’t actually mean it, do you?”  
“It’s true, though. I would be dead without you and Dad. I wouldn’t have survived from being a Little Angel.”  
“Yeah, because you were three when you were turned into a Little Angel. Of course you wouldn’t have survived, you were a toddler! You were- and still are- the youngest Little Angel ever! Most were turned when they were four or older, and you were THREE!”  
“‘D still die.”  
Linda groaned. “Angela…” Sometimes Linda wished that Angela wouldn’t have these moments where she acts like a fourteen year old, but it really wouldn’t be fair to have her act younger than she was all the time just because she acted like it most of the time.  
“‘T’s the truth. Though!”  
“Angie…”  
Angela sighed. “Sorry, Mommy…”  
“It’s okay, Little One,” Linda said as she hugged Angela.


	7. Linda's Journal entry #1

“The world wasn’t what we believed. It was so much more than that…” Linda wrote in a journal as Henry and Angela slept on the bed next to her. “So much has happened, I don’t know where to begin. I guess the beginning is a good place.  
“Henry and I decided we’d support Joey in his idea for a utopia. Of course, I thought it was ridiculous, but Henry and Joey wanted to create an animation studio, and Joey being the eccentric he is decided to create a whole new city. A place where the artist wouldn’t fear censure, I believe Joey said. I wanted to support my husband, so when Joey finished his floating city, Rapture, we moved there. Once there, Joey and Henry started on their animation studio(called Joey Drew Studios. Joey is such a narcissist), and I started to work as an author. I don’t recall how many people first came to Rapture. All I know it was the size of a large city. I don’t remember how exactly the slug was discovered, but a slug was discovered that could make this drug that could alter our genes. Joey named this drug INK. From INK they made plasmids- basically magic powers. To power these plasmids, they made PAINT from INK. Henry was the first successful user of the electro plasmid, and I am proud to say I was the first successful user of the telekinetic plasmid.  
“The Little Angels initiative started when they needed more INK productions, about 2 years after Rapture was founded. They discovered little girls(ages 4-10) could create more INK with the slug inside them than the slug could on its own. Another discovery was that these girls hit puberty later(starting at age 14) if they grew with the slug inside them.  
“Henry disappeared after Rapture had been up and running for 3 years. I now know Joey was being a slanderous liar when he said Henry left to the surface and abandoned Rapture. I was pregnant with Henry’s child at this point. A few months later, I gave birth, but the baby was stillborn. I was… devastated, to say the least. When the Mommy Angel program came out, I was one of the first women to volunteer. It was… painful, but I didn’t have anything to live for. Little did I know Henry was still alive.  
“I don’t know exactly when Angela was born, but I do remember Alice was pregnant shortly after the Little Angel initiative was started. The madwoman let Joey’s scientists experiment on her unborn child, molding it- or rather her- into one of these experimental ‘perfect Little Angel’. Angela is the only one of these ‘perfect Little Angels’ to survive to her teen years.  
“I should probably tell you, gentle reader, why I’m writing this down. I’ve wanted to record our history, Rapture’s history. Mainly my family’s history. Hopefully, someone will find this journal and its entries and learn from it. Never ever join a city-state that promises to be a utopia and full of creative freedom. It’s too good to be true. Way, way too good to be true.  
“Anyways, I remember seeing the precious little child that was Angela as a toddler, screaming and crying in the nursery as wings grew from her back(the slug was put in her prematurely). I remember when my wings grew, the pain was paralyzing. Why that madwoman- who became a Mommy Angel herself- would put her child- her ONLY child- through so much pain. I don’t even know who the poor father is.”  
“B-Bendy, the dad is B-Bendy Angel,” Henry said, startling Linda.  
“Oh, you’re awake,” Linda said, blushing. Henry had been reading over her shoulder.  
“Y-Yeah. A-Angie’s still asleep, th-though.”  
“Ah,” Linda turned back to her journal and wrote, “The father is Bendy Angel, the poor man.”  
“A-Alice… Alice w-went… crazy,” Henry said as he ran his fingers through Angela’s hair. “Sh… She… Angie d-didn’t… de-de… des… earn this…”  
“She really didn’t…”  
“Wh-What happened t-to our…. Our kid?”  
“H-He…” Linda felt tears sting her eyes. Of course, Henry didn’t know about their son being stillborn. “He was s-stillborn… He’s… he never got a chance to live…”  
Henry looked down at the sleeping Mommy Angel on him. “A-Alice had a kid...o-ours died…”  
“I’m sorry, Henry…” Linda grabbed Henry’s hand and squeezed it.  
“W-We… we have to leave R-Rapture… w-we need t-to get Angie out o-of here…” Henry whispered.  
“How? All the bathyspheres to the surface are disabled. There’s no way out,” Linda said.  
“W-We… We will find a way… We ha-have to...”  
“Hen… I…” Linda shook her head. “I don’t have your optimism. I can’t… I can’t see us ever getting out of here...”  
“W-We will… will get out…”  
Linda grabbed Henry’s hand and squeezed it.  
“Are… Are you o-okay?” Henry asked.  
“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine. Yeah… Just… tired…”  
“Y-You need rest.”  
“I’m alright-”  
“Linda. Y-You need rest.”  
Linda chuckled a little. Oh how the tables had turned… “Oh Hen… I’ll rest in a minute. I’ve just got a few more things I need to write down.”  
“O-Okay, Lin.”  
Linda smiled at Henry before she wrote in her journal, “We all made mistakes here. Some of us couldn’t choose our fate, but some of us sealed it when we entered the city built on lies and broken promises. We can’t turn back time, but we can learn and move on. We can only survive and hope to escape the hell we’ve fallen into.” She sighed slightly as she looked at Angela’s peaceful sleeping body. “In closing for this entry, I want to say that it doesn’t matter what your intentions are, even if they are pure. Life doesn’t care if you’re a sinner or a saint, it takes and hurts and kills everyone and anyone. Doesn’t matter if you were the richest person in the world or the poorest. All we can do is live and hope and pray that we will survive.”  
Linda closed her journal and laid down next to Henry. She let out a small breath as she closed her eyes


	8. Bendy's Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Bendy gets basically kicked out of Angela's life. Also, Henry was great friends with Bendy.

“Angela’s MY child too, Alice! I have a say in what happens to her too!” Henry heard Bendy shout at Alice.  
“This is for the BETTERMENT of Rapture, Bendy!” Alice shouted back.  
Henry peeked through the doorway and saw Bendy holding his infant daughter, trying to keep her away from the madwoman that was his wife. Angela was wailing.  
“Betterment of Rapture my a$$! She’s not an object! She’s a living, breathing creature, and her name is ANGELA! Get away from MY DAUGHTER!”  
“SHE’S MY DAUGHTER, NOT YOURS!” Alice screamed as she lunged towards Bendy. Henry quickly ran in and pulled Alice away, trying to keep the madwoman from hurting her infant and her husband. “LET ME GO! LET ME GO!” Alice screeched as she scratched into Henry’s arms.  
“Run, Bendy!” Henry shouted to Bendy, gritting his teeth through the pain. Bendy nodded and dashed out the door.  
Bendy’s breath came in short gasps as he ran through the hallways, clinging his infant daughter close to his chest. His wife basically sold their- no, HIS- daughter for some INK! She manipulated him- HER HUSBAND- into getting her pregnant, and she purposely tried to cut him out of his daughter’s life!  
He skidded to a stop when he saw the room’s floor was part way collapsed and flooded. His throat seemed to close in on itself. He turned to leave, but there in the doorway, Joey Drew himself stood.  
Bendy backed up a few steps coming close to the edge. “M-Mr. Drew…”  
“Hello, Mr. Angel. Why are you running? Surely there’s nothing chasing you, in my Rapture,” Joey said, leaning on his cane slightly.  
“A-Alice… Alice had gone mad, sh-she tried t-to attack me ‘nd Angela. H-Henry was holding her back wh-when I ran,” Bendy said, gulping nervously.  
Joey’s eyes narrowed. “Oh? Why would your wife try to harm the future of Rapture? That child you are holding is one of the keys to saving our fine city.”  
“H-How is Angela th-the key t-to saving Rapture? Sh-She... She’s just an infant!” Bendy exclaimed. Angela hiccuped and sniffled, and Bendy wiped away some of her tears. He just wanted to protect his child… He wanted to make her world safe!  
“Your wife allowed us to change her genetics to make her a new generation of Little Angels, one that is stronger and will be able to produce INK, even though teen and adulthood. She’s an amazing success, or she will be,” Joey said as he stepped forward towards Bendy, one of his hand behind his back.  
“Wh-What?! I never agreed to that! Sh-She’s my daughter too!” Bendy took another step backward, and a few stones fall into the water.  
“Mr. Angel, you and your wife will be properly compensated. Your wife is already helping Rapture. Now it’s time for you to do your part,” Joey said.  
“N-No-!”  
It all happened so fast. Joey pulled a gun out from behind his back and shot Bendy. His ears rang and he felt strangely numb as Joey pulled his screaming, sobbing infant away from him. Bendy hit the water only half conscious. He started to sink before someone pulled him out of the water.  
“Stay with me…” A woman with a distinctly British accent said as she cleaned up the bullet wound. “I need to get the bullet out of your shoulder, so relax, but don’t sleep. Can you tell me your name?”  
Bendy’s vision was blurry, but he could see this woman had golden brown hair. “B-Bendy… B-Bendy A-Angel…” Bendy managed to wheeze.  
“Alright, Bendy, this’ll hurt, but I promise this’ll be worth it. You wouldn’t want to lose your arm, would you?” the woman lit a match, or so it seemed and did… something. Bendy couldn’t tell what it was. He screamed as the woman dug the bullet out of his shoulder. The pain was excruciating, and time seemed to slow. Make it stop… Make it stop!  
“Alright, breathe, Bendy. Deep breathes, I got the bullet out. You’re okay, I’ve cauterized the wound,” the woman said.  
Bendy breathes came in short gasps. Tears were streaming down his face. “A-Angela… H-He took m-my angel… H-He took Angela…”  
“Who took her, Bendy?”  
“J-Joey… J-Joey s-stole my a-angel….H-He’s…”  
“Shhh… Shh… It’s alright. We’ll get her back, I promise. We just got to get you back to base,” the woman started to lift Bendy.  
“Wh-Who… Who are you…”  
“My name is Anna. I used to be an animator at Joey Drew Studios, but now I’m part of the revolution. Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you, and we’ll get your daughter back,” Anna said as she pulled out a shortwave radio. “I’ve found a man, says his name is Bendy Angel. Joey stole his daughter. Might be one of the genetics,” Anna radioed in.  
“Copy that. Bring’m in. Did he say where his daughter was kidnapped?” a man with an Irish accent radioed back.  
“Probably somewhere around here, probably bringing her to the Little Angel nursery. It’ll be hard to get her back if that is the case.” Anna looked at Bendy then said into the radio, “Promise me you’ll be careful, Shawn.”  
“I will be, don’t you worry, lass.”  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too, Anna.”  
Anna started carrying Bendy to… somewhere. Bendy had passed out at this point. When he awoke, he was on a bed in what looked like a warehouse that had been converted into a makeshift base.  
“You’re awake,” Anna said as she sat down on the end of Bendy’s bed.  
“I… Is Angela safe?” Bendy asked, acutely aware of a dry, scratchy feeling in his throat.  
“The team haven’t returned yet. It was confirmed that she was taken to the Little Angel nursery. That’s not’n easy place to get into. If she is one of the genetics, Joey’s going to place her under some pretty high security,” Anna told him. This was the first time Bendy could see his rescuer clearly. She had golden brown curls and a pleasing face, although her lips were a bit thin. A scar went over her left eye, and her eyes were a blue with a ring of brown surrounding her irises. She wore a set of men's clothes that were sewn and patched in many places.  
“B-But… You’ll get her back?”  
“Of course. I made a promise, didn’t I?” Anna smiled.  
Bendy let out a sigh of relief as he sunk back into his bed. “Thank you…”  
“It’s really no problem. Are you hungry or thirsty? I can get you something to eat or drink, if you need it.”  
“N-Now that you mention it, I could use something to eat and drink.”  
Anna smiled as she got up and went to get Bendy some provisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to add if you have anything you want to see story wise(I.E. more with Bendy, more with young Angela and Henry, more with Linda and Henry before they became Parent Angels, things like that) or if you want to give me prompts for writings feel free to comment.


	9. Fishies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little fluff. Angela is enamored by a view of the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing is I wrote this while watching Jacksepticeye play a horror game LOL. Apparently horror inspires fluff with me XD.

 

           “Look! Look look! Fishies!” Angela bounced excitedly, pulling her Daddy Angel forward and pointing at the large window showing the ocean.

          Linda chuckled, a smile tugging at her lips. “Yes, Angie, there are fish, and whales, and sharks, and squids.”

           Angela gasped, her eyes widening. “What’s that?!” she asked, pointing at a squid idelly swimming past.

           This time it was Henry’s turn to laugh. “That’s a s-squid.” 

           “Woah!” Angela squished her face against the glass. “Look how pretty it is! Can we go out there?”

           “Probably not, hun. You’d need a diving suit, and I don’t think there’s one in your size we could find,” Linda told her.  

          “Aw… why can’t we find one?” Angela asked as she turned back to Linda, disappointment clear on her face. 

         “Well, for one thing, most of the diving suits here are way, way too big for you. They were made for men the size of your Daddy Angel or bigger. For another thing, those lovely wings you and I both share are too big to fit in any suit. Maybe when we leave Henry and I can take you to an aquarium.”

        “But I wanna swim with them!” Angela exclaimed.

        Both of the Parent Angels laughed. 

       “Oh Angela… I’m sure we can arrange that somehow,” Linda said with a laugh. 

       Henry ruffled Angela’s hair. “Y-Yeah. Once we’re out, w-we’ll get it so you can swim with some fish if you w-want. Or just p-plain swimming first, and… and then d-diving.”

       Angela’s face lit up. “Yeah! Let’s get outta here and swim! Lots and lots of swimming! Lots Lots of swimming! We’ll play lots and swim lots and be happy lots! We won’t have to fight we’ll be very happy away from Rapture!” She nearly shouted in joy.

       “Shhh! We don’t want the Splicers to find us!” Linda scolded.

       Angela flinched. “S-Sorry…”

       “L-Let’s keep moving,” Henry said as he pulled Angela forward. They continued moving forward.


	10. Linda's Journal entry #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela gets sick, and Linda starts loosing hope

“If I’d known what I know now, I would have never, ever stepped foot in this damn city.” Linda wrote in her journal. “When Joey decided to sink this damn city, there was a lot of construction and a lot of talk. I… I miss the sun… I miss the open air… All this cold, all this darkness… I hate it. I hate it so, so much. At least my Henry is here…  
“My parents hated that I was leaving. The last conversation we had was an argument…” Linda sighed. “I miss them, I miss my sister, Annie, and my brother, Alexander… At least my cousin, Allison, and her husband, Thomas, came. Thomas got a job as a mechanic here. I don’t know what happened to them after Rapture fell to revolutionaries.  
“‘Fell’ is a very relative term. It’s still sort of running, but… it’s hard to rebuild. It’ll take years, if ever… I just hope my family and I can leave before things go to sh!t again… If this ever makes its way to the surface, don’t go to Rapture. Don’t ever, ever step foot in this stupid, cursed city. We’re dying here, we really are. Slowly dying, and no way to stop it.  
“Angela’s sick. Her skin is turning a sickly grey, she’s coughing an awful lot, and her eyes are… pure yellow. Mommy Angels and Little Angels’ eyes are naturally yellow, but our iris and pupils are a darker yellow than the rest of our eyes. Angela doesn’t have that anymore. I’m getting worried… The only institute that survived the revolution is the Angel’s Center… I don’t want to take her there though. They’ll… they’ll kidnap her, Henry and I would never see her again.”  
Angela coughed a wet cough. Her whole tiny body shook with each cough, and her dull eyes were half opened but clearly not seeing anything. Her big wings hung slack over the sides of the bed. Henry was holding her, and he looked up at Linda with a concerned look.  
“Sh… She’s not doing so well…” Henry whispered.  
“I know, I know… But what can we do? We can’t bring her to the Angel’s Center,” Linda whispered back.  
Angela’s breathes came in short wheezes. She started shivering uncontrollably.  
Linda brought a blanket over and laid it over Angela. There was nothing she or Henry could do it seemed.  
“Angela’s wheezing and coughing. She’s shaking, and we don’t know what to do. Oh god… she’s dying… she’s dying and we can’t save her… oh god…” Linda wrote before breaking down in sobs. Henry grabbed her hand and squeezed it.  
“She’s dying, Henry… she’s dying and we can’t save her!” Linda sobbed.  
“She’s… She’s not dying,” Henry said. “We’ll save her. We… We’ll s-save her, s-some… somehow…”  
Linda wiped at her eyes, but tears just kept coming. “What can we do… what can we do?” she asked her husband, her voice cracking with tears.  
“I… I d-don’t… don’t know… We.. we have to… to have faith…” Henry whispered to her.  
“I can’t, Henry… I can’t… I can’t anymore…” Linda shook her head. “I can’t handle this anymore…”  
“J-Just hold… hold on… We can do this, Lin… F-For Angela…”  
“F-For… For Angela…” Linda agreed. Angela was sick, maybe even dying, but they had to say strong. For Angela’s sake.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everything was quiet for a while. Linda couldn’t bare to write anything, and Angela seemed to be sleeping. Suddenly, she woke up, thrashing and screaming. Henry held her, trying to restrain her from hurting herself or anyone else.  
“Daddy…” Angela’s voice was weak and shrill, yet still somehow full of panic. “Daddy, I can’t see! Daddy, he… help me!” Her body was once again wracked with coughs.  
“C-calm down, Angie,” Henry said. “You’re sick, you’re sick right now. You need… need to be calm…”  
“I can’t see… Daddy, Mommy, I can’t see!” Angela cried. She gripped Henry’s shirt tightly. Henry had taken his diving suit off so he’d be more comfortable for Angela to lay on.  
Linda brushed the hair out of Angela’s eyes. Her eyes were unseeing, a dull, sickly yellow. “Angie… your eyes…”  
“Daddy, Mommy… I’m… I’m scared… I’m scared…”  
“We… We’re here, we’re here, Angie… W-We have… We have you…” Henry said, his voice breaking with tears. He hugged his daughter tightly.  
Tears ran down Linda’s cheeks. She tried and failed to suppress her sobs. She hoped that Angela wasn’t permanently blind, but… but there was no way of knowing yet.  
“I can’t see… I’m blind… h-help… please…”  
“We got you, w-we’ve g-got you… y-you’re safe…” Desperation was clear in Henry’s voice as he spoke, his voice shaking.  
Angela’s tiny body was wracked with coughs. It hurt both Parent Angels to see their daughter this way. She was in so much pain, suffering so much… they couldn’t ease her suffering…  
Henry held their daughter close. He had to keep her safe. She was so small, she was always so small… So small, so weak… She had to be protected…  
“Y-You’ll be alright, Angie,” Linda said as she placed a hand on Angela’s back. She had thrown the blanket off in her panic. “Are you cold?”  
“N-No… I’m hot, b-burning hot…” Angela murmured as she buried her face into Henry’s shirt.  
Linda ran her fingers over one of Angela’s wings as she picked it up and laid it on her lap. “Can you feel that?”  
“Y-Yeah… I… I just can’t see… I-I’m scared…”  
Linda looked at Henry with a very concerned expression. “We’ll protect you,” Linda said to Angela. “We’ve got you…”  
Angela whimpered. “‘M sorry…”  
Linda laughed a little despite her tears. “Whatever are you sorry for?”  
“I-I s-scared you… I d-don’t want to... to sc-scare you…”  
Oh, Angie… You don’t need to be sorry, you don’t need to be sorry for anything… If anything, your father and I should be sorry!” Linda cried as she hugged her daughter. The three of them sat there sobbing for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing a new chapter, and it will be set before this one so I will be putting it before this one. *For those reading after I posted, Hi!*


	11. Now they both need taking care of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is sleeping (mostly) restfully, and Henry goes out alone to gather some INK. Linda tries to hold herself together, but she's a bit emotionally drained. She ends up getting herself sick.

     Linda held Angela close, stroking Angela hair gently. “Don’t worry, Angie… Don’t worry… I’ve got you, I’ve got you my dear. Your father will be back, and you’ll be fine. He’ll have the INK that will make you feel better. Don’t worry. You’re okay…”

     Angela’s wings shuffled a little in her sleep, her breathing was ragged and shallow. 

     “Just hang on, okay? I know it hurts, I know you feel like you can’t go on, but I promise you it will be worth it. Just stay here with me… Your father and I need you… Please, just stay alive… Please… my baby, my little girl… My beautiful baby girl...” Linda took a shuddery breath, trying to hold back tears. 

_      She’ll be fine, she won’t die…  _ Linda tried to reassure herself, though tears were streaming down her face.  _ She’ll be okay, she’ll be fine… _

     “My beautiful baby… Oh my baby girl… My baby…” She held her sleeping daughter close, crying into her hair. “My baby, baby girl… My beautiful baby girl… Oh my baby… Please… Stay with me, please… I love you, I love you so much… Your father loves you too… Stay with us…” Linda was shivering, probably from crying so much.

     Angela’s breathing became more labored. She was so, so pale and sweaty… 

     “Please, baby… please say something… Something, anything… Please, baby…” Linda begged. “My baby girl… my baby…”

     She sobbed into Angela’s hair, clinging her close. Her poor baby… Her poor baby girl… her poor innocent baby girl… She didn’t deserve any of this… Oh if only she was born anywhere else… anywhere but here… anywhere but this shithole… 

     The door squeaked open, startling Linda. She turned to see who was there.

     “S-Sorry,” Henry said, holding up the syringe that held some of the precious INK.

     Linda let out a sigh of relief. “Oh Henry… Did you get enough INK to last us a while?”

     Henry nodded. “F-Full bag. I-I didn’t en-encounter many splicers. H-How’s Angie doing?”

     Linda gazed down at their sleeping daughter. “She’s been… sleeping. I… Well, needless to say I’m extremely worried… She’s breathing hard… I think we need to get INK into her system...”

     Henry nodded. “R-Right.”

     Linda laid back, closing her eyes. Exhaustion was starting to take over, her heavy limbs finally relaxing the tiniest bit. She couldn’t keep pushing herself like this, she’d just run herself ragged and help no one. She felt a hand brush against her forehead.

     “Y-You’re burning up, Lin,” Henry said. “L-Let me get you some water…”

     Linda groaned a little. “I’m so c-cold…”

     “I-It’ll be alright,” Henry told her. “I-It’ll be alright, just relax, I… It’ll be fine… I… I… I think it’s j-just a fever…”

     Linda made a small noise as she flipped over onto her side, one of her wings accidently hitting Henry in the face.

     Henry let out a small laugh. “Oh Lin…”

     He gently lifted up Angela and laid her on the other bed in the safehouse. She made a small noise as her wings twitched slightly. 

     “It’ll b-be alright,” Henry whispered as he softly pushed a strand of hair out of her face. “It’s g-gonna be alright, my l-little sunshine… W-We’ll get out of here soon, I’m s-sure of it...”

     He smiled as he sank into a chair in between the two beds. His two girls may be sick, but they were safe right now. His life may have turned upside down in the past few years, but… things were finally looking up. He glanced at Linda’s journal currently open on the floor next to him.

_      Surely she wouldn’t mind if I left an entry,  _ Henry thought as he picked up the journal and pencil. It was open to an empty page.

     “This actually isn’t my journal,” Henry wrote. “Linda had shown me the entries she had written, so I decided I would record some of what I remember. Once Linda wakes up I will show her this. We might need to take Angela to the Little Miracle Center/Angel’s Center. I remember seeing other Genetics dying in the hallways. They had black spots on their skin, their eyes were dull like Angela’s are now, and they were hacking up blood. I remember them doing tests on Angela. If they discovered a cure, they are sure to have some at the Little Miracle Center. However, Angela would probably be taken away from us.

     “We need to somehow get that antidote. I don’t know what happened to Bendy, but I know he’d never let Angela die. We need to find him. Maybe the revolutionaries could help us. Fat chance, but we can’t risk Angela’s life. 

     “Linda’s been recording our history, so I figured I might as well do the same. Linda gives me too much credit when she wrote her first entry. I was a damn fool is what I was.  A damn fool. Nothing else can really describe it. I thought that… what did I even think? I don’t even remember my motivation after all these years. I don’t know if I even told Linda why, I’m such a…” Henry sighed.

     “L-Lin wouldn’t want this t-to be a sad e-entr-entr-written part,” Henry whispered. He scratched out the last sentence and wrote, “I’m glad Lin’s here to support me, but I wish she and Angela were anywhere but here. I hope I can get them out of here soon, but I doubt Joey would let me out…” Henry furiously scratched the sentences he just wrote.

     “S-Stop being such a sad b-bast*rd,” he scolded himself softly. He sighed and put the book down. He’ll have to finish this entry later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo would you guys like it if I post the journal entries like you would find in Lin's journal? If so, should I make a new writing thing so it's separate from this?


	12. Well That Went Well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Linda try to find Bendy so they can get the antidote to heal Angela, but it doesn't go as well as they expected.

             “‘Ve got th’ best Daddy,” Angela mumbled still half asleep. Henry glanced at Linda, who returned the worried gaze.

             “She’ll be okay on your back, right?” Linda double checked with Henry. Angela had seemed to get better, and her eyesight came back, but she’d started mumbling like the other Little Angels would.

  “W-We need that an-anta-anta-cure. We need that c-cure,” Henry said as he readjusted Angela so she’d be resting more securely on his back. “W-We need Bendy.”

              Linda nodded. They started their way forward, leaving the safety of the safehouse. They had only the faintest idea how to find Bendy. They found an old audio log talking about getting back to the base, which apparently was somewhere near the warehouses. Hopefully they’d actually be willing to help them and not just take Angela and harvest her.   
“We just need hope,” Linda whispered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Bendy didn’t know what had happened to his daughter. He’d seen plenty of genetics die, but none were his daughter. He’d know. Rapture has gone to hell, and it hasn’t quite bounced back yet. His wife was trying to kill him, and those spliced up bast@rds were hunting down his daughter. He was lucky he hadn’t gotten as spliced as the others.

            “-if we don’t find him?” a voice from the next room said.

            “D-Don’t say that,” another said. “A-Angela…. Angela needs h-help…”

            “Angela!” Bendy rushed into the next room. He froze when he saw a Daddy and Mommy Angel. He was tricked, he was a fool, he shouldn’t have-

            “Bendy!” the Mommy Angel sounded extremely relieved. “We need your help…”

            “My… help,” Bendy took a step back. “You need… this has to be a trick.”

“N-No, no no, it’s n-not a trick, A-Angela… sh-she’s sick,” the Daddy Angel tenderly removed the person on his back. 

            He sucked in a breath. The Daddy was holding his daughter, she had survived this long… Bendy  cautiously reached out and brushed a strand of golden hair out of his daughter’s face. To his horror, she had a black spot on her forehead.

           “No… She couldn’t have gotten it… Ya’ were supposed to protect ‘er!” Bendy nearly shouted. He… The damn Daddy Angel hadn’t protected HIS daughter! His daughter was dying, and it was their fault!

            “You’re understandably angry,” Mommy Angel stepped in between Daddy and him. “We were upset, too, but we need to focus on curing her right now-”

            “Don’t ya DARE pretend to understand my pain!” Bendy tried to push her aside, but she stood firm.

           “Bendy, please, we care about Angela also, help us get into the Angel’s center and get the antidote,” Mommy Angel pleaded.

           He scoffed. “Ya must be crazy! The ‘antidote’ ya’re looking for probably don’t exist!”

          “S-So you’d rather she die?! Th-There’s a chance you can save her!” Daddy Angel nearly yelled.

Before Bendy could say anything, Mommy Angel scoffed and said, “Let’s go. He’s clearly not going to be of  _ any _ help.”

            Bendy’s fists clenched as the two Parent Angels started walking away. How dare they say he doesn’t care about  _ his _ daughter… They didn’t- they  _ COULDN’T _ \- understand the love between a parent and a child…

            “Stop,” Bendy commanded as he pulled out his shotgun, readying his winter’s blast plasmid.

           Mommy Angel turned and looked back, freezing in place. “H-Henry… I think you should stop…”

            The Daddy Angel, Henry, also stopped. Bendy only could assume his face was twisted in fear. 

            “N-Now Bendy… Let’s not do anything rash,” Henry pleaded. “W-We… we don’t… We m-mean n-no harm… P-Please… lower th-that gun...”

            “Give me ma lil’ girl,” Bendy commanded.

           The Mommy started to say, “There’s two of us, we can-”

**_BANG!_ **

**** She yelped and crumpled to the floor, clutching her bleeding knee. She took gasping breaths as tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn’t want to scream and alert her baby girl, so she grit her teeth.

            “Give. Me. My. F@cking. Little. Girl,” Bendy repeated as he aimed the gun at Mommy Angel’s head. “Or. The. Next. Bullet. Is. In. Her. Head.”

            “N-Now let’s not-”

            “GIVE ME MA DAUGHTER!” Bendy fired but missed and hit her shoulder, causing her to scream.

            The Daddy Angel did nothing for a few seconds. He took Angela off his back and whispered something to her before letting Bendy take her. She could stand, but she’d need Bendy to help her walk. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

             “ _ Daddy’ll take care of Mommy, _ ” Angela repeated over and over in her head. “ _ Mommy will be okay, just gotta get back to them. I can do this. Draw my claws and stab him. Make him a sleeping angel. I’ll be fine, just gotta be quick. E‘ll be lighter th’n feathers... _ ”

             The world was still blurry and spinning, and this splicer was taking her somewhere. Somewhere bad. Somewhere away from Daddy and Mommy. She had to be quick. Okay, she got this. Three… Two…

             One.

             Angela’s electro plasmid activated, stunning Bendy. She then used her claws to slit his throat. She moved quicker than Bendy could react. His blood sprayed all over her, but she didn’t actually really care or notice. She was only focused on getting back to Daddy and Mommy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            This whole plan was going to hell and back. First Bendy wouldn’t help them then Linda got f@#$ing  _ shot _ . Then Angela gets stolen. Hopefully she was able to find her way back to them without getting hurt. He had to get his wife out of here. He had to keep her safe.

            “I-I’ll be okay, Henry…” Linda said as Henry carried her on his back like he would Angela. He had stitched up her shoulder and knee and done the best he could to bandage them up, which was hard considering the diving suit was bulky and this was delicate work.

             Henry only let out a short grunt in reply. Linda must’ve been delirious to think that anything about this was okay. This whole plan…They failed. They barely even started and yet they failed. They couldn’t possibly get into the Little Miracle Center now. They hadn’t even known if the cure actually existed. They were idiots. They were f&^%ing idiots.

            “R-Really, Henry, I-I’m fine. I can walk… oh sh… the room’s spinning…” Linda let her head drop onto his shoulder. “On second’s thought… I’ll stay on your back…”

            “Daddy! Daddy!” Angela barreled into Henry, the smaller angel nearly knocking the taller one over. “I found you!”

            “L-Lin hurt,” Henry said. “W-We need t-to find s-safehouse.”

            “Yes yes, safehouse! We don’t want Mommy to fall asleep like the other angels!” Angela started skipping forward way to chipperly.

            A few years ago Henry might have found this enduring, but right now her chipperness was getting on his nerves. He didn’t want to snap at her, but he’ll be happy when they find a safehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually been playing Bioshock 2 again, so there should be more references to Bioshock LOL. Anyways, I have a story I'm working on that takes place before Rapture fell that I am excited to share.


	13. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the night Henry proposed to Linda

             “ _ The object of my affection~Can change my complexion~From white to a rosy red~ _ ” The Object of My Affection by the Bosswell sisters played over the record player. Linda absolutely adored this song, she’ll be so surprised when she came back from the meeting she had with the publishing house. 

            “Aaand there,” Henry said as he placed the cups onto the table. The table was set, the music was playing, and Linda should be here any minute. With luck, the stars will be aligned and she’d say yes. The butterflies in his stomach refused to leave, and his anxiety kept naming all the ways this could go wrong, but he if he didn’t do it tonight he probably never would.

            The door opened, and when Henry turned he saw Linda’s face half scowl half surprised.

            “ _ Now I'm not afraid that he'll leave me~He's not the kind who takes a dare~But instead I trust him implicitly~He can go where he wants to go, Do what he wants to do~I sure don't care _ ~”

            “Well, what’s this?” Linda said with a raised eyebrow. “You just told me to come to your home after my meeting. I demand answers, Mr. Stein.”

            “I made you dinner,” Henry replied, pulling out a chair for her. “I figured you’d either need congratulating or you need comforting.”

            She sighed and waved her hands around in exasperation. “The damn publishers wanted me to scrap the whole romance between James and Liana, said it was too sensational to have Liana work and James stay at home. Fucking publishers…” She sunk into the chair. “Seriously! James has a cripled leg, how would he work?! And Liana has always had a more mechanical mind, so why wouldn’t she work in her father’s mechanic shop?! Urgh!”

            Henry nodded as he sat across from her. “Well, why not take your mind off of it with some of your mother’s famous shepherd's pie?” He gestured at  the plates set out in front of them.

            “You made my mother’s shepherd’s pie?”

            “ _ Actually _ your mother came over and helped me. Now, shall we eat?”

            Henry raised his glass for a toste, and Linda laughed a little as she also raised her glass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

           Dinner had been going swimmingly. Linda seemed to forget the unpleasantry she came into dinner with, and now all that was left to do was propose. Henry’s stomach was tied up into knots but he still insisted on walking Linda home. Once they got to Linda’s house, he was going to propose. He was going to do it. He will pop the question. He will do it. 

           “Thank you for walking me home, Henny,” Linda snuggled her head into his arm before letting go so she could walk up her stairs.

            “Wait!” Henry grabbed her hand. He went down on one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket. “Linda Lilly Susan De-Regis, the most beautiful piece of art is standing in front o-of me without my name on it. W-Will you… uh… Will you marry me?”

            “Oh my god!” Linda covered her mouth with her hands and had tears of joy in her eyes. “Yes! Yes yes! Oh Henry! Yes yes yes! Yes Henny!”

            Henry nearly threw up in relief as he slipped the ring onto his now fiancee’s finger. “You have no idea how happy you’ve made me…”

           “Oh Henny!” Linda hugged Henry.  

           They kissed each other goodnight before Linda went into her house. Henry was giddy all the way back to his home.


	14. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela, Henry, and Linda find a safehouse, but Linda tears the stitches in her knee. Linda teaches Angela how to sew close a wound.

           “Aw sh!t. I tore the stitches in my knee,” Linda sighed as she sat down on one of the safehouse beds. “Does the safehouse have any disinfectant and a needle and thread? We’re going to need to stitch it up again. Oh, we’ll also need to get some tools to make sure nothing is in the wound.”

           Henry nodded as he started rummaging through the supplies. Angela peered over his shoulder before heading over and sitting by Linda.

           “You should learn to stitch a wound close,” Linda said to Angela. 

           “H-Huh? Me? B-But… But what if I mess up?” Angela cowered a little.

           “You won’t mess up. Henry and I won’t let you. We’ll be right here, helping you, okay?” Linda told her as she grabbed her daughter’s shaking hand.

           “B-But… But I’ve never stitched anything before! Not fabric, not skin! I-I don’t know how’ta stitch!”

           “Relax, Angie. I’ll help you. It’s a useful skill to know,” Linda’s fingers traced over the scar that ran from Angela’s first knuckle down to her wrist, a painful reminder of when she was younger and tried to leave the Angel’s Center. “Don’t worry, my baby. I’ll be here to guide you the whole time.”

           Angela audibly gulped as Henry brought over the bowl of disinfectant. 

           “Henry’s going to dip a cloth in the disinfectant and lay it on my knee. Once it’s disinfected we’ll make sure nothing got into it, then you’ll help me stitch it close,” Linda told Angela.

          Henry did as Linda said, laying the cloth with gentle care. 

          “Now we’ll let it sit for a few minutes so it’ll disinfect,” Linda said as she pushed a strand out of Angela’s face. Her daughter couldn’t disguise her emotions well, and worry was plastered all over her face. “It’ll be alright, Angie. You won’t hurt me.”

          Angela nodded, but she was obviously still unsure.

          They didn’t talk much as they let Linda’s wound disinfect. When they were sure the wound was disinfected, Linda took of the cloth. “I’m going to do a holding stitch, then I’ll have you stitch me up, okay?”

          Angela nodded and watched in disgust as Linda did the holding stitch. That  _ had _ to hurt.

         Linda grabbed Angela’s hands and gave her the needle. She gently guided her daughter’s hand in sewing close the wound. Angela’s hands were shaky, but under Linda’s steady guidance they did a decent enough job sewing the wound close.

          “H-Help bandage it?” Henry held out the bandage to Angela.

         Angela took the bandage out of Henry’s hands. Even though her hands were shaking, she managed to tightly bind the wound. 

          “Now if we were on the surface, there’s a special thread we usually would use. Remember, you  _ always _ disinfect the wound and  _ never _ sew anything under the skin,” Linda told Angela.

         Angela nodded. She still felt a little shaky. Linda pulled Angela into a hug.

         Henry stood, watching the door. He loved his girls, but they couldn’t let their guard down. Not now. Not yet. One of these days they’d be able to rest easy.


	15. Bubble Acid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry, Linda, and Angela had run out of supplies, so they have to sneak around to find more. Angela finds a new plasmid.

            “Birdies, birdies, kept in cages~” the sound of a woman singing echoed of the walls. “Flying, flying, always falling~ Pick them up! Pick them up!”

           Linda glanced up at Henry. “Do we continue forward?” she asked quietly.

           Henry adjusted Angela on his back. “W-We have n-no stuff. W-We n-need to go.”

           “I smell PAINT,” Angela added. “Up ahead! Lots lots lots lots. Lots of INK too!”

           Linda let out a small breath then said, “Do you think you’d be able to walk, Angela? You’d be less of a target walking than on your daddy’s back.”

           Angela nodded and slid off of Henry’s back. “C’mon, the angels are waiting!” She started skipping, leading the parent Angels.

           “Birdies, birdies, kept in cages~ Tiny, fragile, shaking badly~ Pick them up! Pick them up!”

           “I don’t like this,” the older Mommy Angel mumbled. The Parent Angels were running on a mostly empty tank for energy, they had to sneak because Linda and Henry had run out of ammo(Henry had even run out of fuel for his drill), but Angela, sweet little Angela, didn’t seem to really understand that. 

          They were all going to die, weren’t they?  

          “Birdies, birdies, kept in cages~ Pecking, pecking, striking nothing~ Pick them up! Pick them up!” The haunting voice kept singing.

          “I smell a plasmid!” Angela said as she ran through a door.

          “Angela! Wait!” Linda hissed as she followed her Daughter Angel. She froze when she saw Angela holding a bottle with a bubble bottle stopper and bubbles around the bottle. “Wh… What is that?”

          “‘Bubble Acid’,” she said as she popped the bottle open.

          “Don’t you think-” 

          Angela downed the bottle quicker than Linda could say ‘stop’. 

          Angela doubled over, bubbles coming out of her mouth and nose as she coughed and gagged. The skin on her hands bubbling and popping, and her tiny body shook with each cough. “M-Mo… Mom...” she nearly collapsed entirely, falling to her knees. “I… it h-hurts… Wh… it...”

          “Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Linda reached out to touch her daughter, jerking her hand back when she got burned on one of the bubbles popping. “Wh…”

          “It hurts!” Angela cried. “M-Make i-it stop! M-Make it st-stop!”

          Linda glanced back at the door. Henry was just standing there in the doorway, his emotions hid behind his diving helmet. No doubt he was just as concerned as she was.

          “It’s okay, Angela, it’s okay…” Linda said in her most soothing voice she could. “It’s not going to hurt for much longer. It’ll pass, and… you’ll have more PAINT than before, most likely. You’ll be alright… you’ll be okay, it’ll be over soon… It’ll be okay.”

          “It hurts!” Angela cried as she hugged her arms over her stomach. “I-It hurts! I don’t… I can’t… I can’t c-control it… It’s…” she took a shaky breath, her whole body shaking as she cried. 

          “Hey hey, it’s okay, breath,” Linda reached out to Angela again.

          “N-No! D-Don’t touch me!” Angela exclaimed as she jerked away from her Mommy Angel. “I-I… I don’ wanna hurt you!”

          “Angela, Angela, it’s okay,” Linda wanted to hug her, but she knew that this plasmid… this plasmid was more extreme than any other she’d seen.

          “‘B-Bubble Acid- Vigor’,” Henry read from the label on the wall. 

          “Like my Filine’s Grace?” Linda asked, her voice shaky. “She… she now has a vigor like my Filine’s Grace?” Well that would explain some of it.

          “L-Looks like it. A-Although th-this one s-seems more… v-violent than yours,” he said. “With her i-illness…”

         “Y-Yes,” Angela coughed out a bubble. “I w-was an idiot… I get it.” She wiped at her mouth. “I… probably shouldn’t’ve drank the plasmid, b-but I did.” Bubbles were coming out of her mouth as she breathed out.

          “It was a vigor,” Linda corrected. “It’s more potent than a plasmid, but the trade off is a more violent… transformation, for lack of a better word. Where plasmids affected your mind and your body chemistry, but whereas they, with a few exceptions, leave your physical body alone, vigors change your entire body with a few visual cues, usually related to the type of power your vigor gives. Like my Feline’s Grace makes me grow cat fur around my hands, arms, and legs, and I also get cat claws and pads on my feet. Your vigor seems to make your skin bubble on your arms and hands, and bubbles come out of your mouth and nose when you breath.”

         “Th-There’s also the bubbling in my legs,” Angela pointed out as she moved her leg with the pant leg ripped out from under her. Linda gagged as she saw the bubbling skin on her daughter’s legs. All the scars on her legs, the extreme contrast of the bright white scars against her greyish skin, the popping… Urgh.

          “Let’s… get something to cover that up,” Linda said as she looked away, trying to keep herself from throwing up.

         “Huh? Okay,” Angela tucked her leg back under herself. “You’re looking rather sick, Mommy, are you okay?”

        “I can deal with blood and maimed bodies, but that thing the vigor is doing to your leg…” Linda shivered. “That’s _ not _ natural.”

        “L-Lin has a bit of a weak s-stomach sometimes,” Henry said as he closed the door behind him and took off his diving helmet.

        “You can’t tell me  _ that _ doesn’t bother you!” Linda squeaked. 

        Henry shrugged in a ‘it-doesn’t-bother-me’/’I’ve-seen-worse’ manor.

        Linda scoffed and looked away from him also. Those two, honestly… 

          Well, they  _ were _ out with the splicers more than she was, and some of the splicers _ were _ pretty messed up, especially if there were vigors still out and about to be found.

          “If there are more vigors out there, we  _ need _ to find them,” Linda said.

          Henry nodded in agreement. “Th-That’s something to do f-for another time. Let’s just r-rest for now.” He slumped to the floor, clearly tired beyond being able to continue.

          “But we still don’t really have any supplies!” Linda protested, even though she too was tired. 

          “A-Angie suffered through a v-vigor t-transf-formation, a-are we  _ really _ g-going to m-make her go through m-more strain?” Henry countered.

          Linda sighed. She was tired, too tired to keep arguing with her husband. They might as well stay, from the looks of this place there might be some ammo and PAINT, or at the very least some cash.

         She went over to where her husband was sitting and sat right before him and leaned into him, her whole body relaxing as he wrapped her arms around her. Angela looked like she wanted to join the hug, but she didn’t want to hurt her parents. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you'd think a bubble based vigor would be cute, right? Nah, it's actually terrifying. I have another vigor I'm making that I'd like to incorporate, but I don't know how yet.


	16. Your REAL Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela gets captured by the revolutionaries, and Henry desperately wants to get her back.

__

           Henry was almost used to having his wife with him. He hated to admit it, but he expected his wife to be the first he lost again. He was not prepared for this.

          His daughter had been sick for a while now, but he never thought… he never thought that if he’d turn away from her for less than a minute she’d be gone. That’s all he did. Turned away from his baby for a minute tops. She was gone now. He had to find her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Angela tried to scream or shout or do anything, but whoever captured her bound her so tightly the ropes were actually drawing blood. She couldn’t see due to the rather painful blindfold, but she did hear some people whispering around her. She couldn’t use her Bubble Acid vigor because she didn’t have full control of it yet, and she could destroy and hurt more than she meant to.

         “-We did not sign up for this!” a British woman hissed to someone else.

         “I know, lassy! What was I supposed’t do? Bendy’s lil’ girl was just sittin’ there, playin’ with that feckin’ doll. We promised th’ lad we’d get his daughter back, and now we got’er!” An Irish man hissed back.

         “Mhn!” Angela tried to catch her kidnappers’ attention. She was bleeding from the corners of her mouth, her wrists, her ankles, and her wings. She’d like to have her body heal, thank you very much.

         There was a few moments of silence before the woman almost yelled, “You didn’t even take the bloody blindfold off?!?”

         Quite a few smacking sounds and “OW!”s from the Irish man later, the blindfold was taken off.

         A golden-brown haired woman was glaring daggers at the shorter, dark brown haired man. The man was mumbling curses under his breath. “The poor girl’s been in the dark the whole time, you little bloody motherf***er!” the woman said. “And her poor wrists and ankles! You bloody… Honestly, why do I even bother with you anymore?!”

         “‘Cus you know we’re both gonna DIE soon!” the man shouted back.

         Angela tried to say “Can you stop fighting?!” but it came out more like “Mn mue mup mhinin?!” 

         The woman let out an annoyed sigh. “I’ll take care of the girl. Just get out of here, you git.”

         The man huffed and left. 

         “The f@cker…” the woman muttered before clearing her throat and said loud enough for Angela to hear, “Sorry about him. My name is Anna, and that man that just stormed out is Shawn. We’re friends of your real father, Bendy. We’re sorry it took so long to rescue you from Joey.” She untied Angela’s wings, ankles, and wrists.

         Angela rubbed her wrists before pointing at the gag on her mouth.

         Anna sighed and untied the gag. “Don’t tell Shawn. He’d yell at me to no end.”

         Angela rubbed the sides of her mouth. “That… hurt. Why did you… Why? And also, who the hell do you think you are?! You are  _ so _ dead when my Daddy finds you!” 

         The brown haired woman rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Of course. Of course Drew’s got you so brainwashed you think that hunking, spliced up tin man is your father. Well, he’s not. Your father is Bendy, and we promised him we’d save you back when you were just a tiny little baby. It’ll take some time, but you’ll see how dedicated your  _ real _ father is.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          “Henry! Slow down!” Linda was still limping after Bendy had shot her in the leg and they got it stitched up again. “Henry!”

          Henry either didn’t hear her or was just ignoring her. He was powering forward at a speed that Linda could barely keep up with. She knew he was anxious, she was too, but this was ridiculous. The revolutionaries probably had their Angela, but what were they even going to do when they find their daughter? There were probably hundreds of them, and only two of the Parent Angels. There was no way in hell they were going to be able to take on hundreds of splicers. Hell, they barely took on Bendy and survived. How were they going to get their little girl back?

          “Henry, slow down!” Linda grabbed Henry’s arm. “Henry!”

          “WHAT?!” he shouted as he turned to look at her, anger burning in his gaze.

           She flinched back. “I… I can’t go as fast as you, Henry. You’re going to have to slow down-”

           “S-Slow down?! SLOW DOWN?! They’re Doing _ God _ Knows What To Our Baby And You Want Me T-To SLOW DOWN?!” Henry practically roared.

           Linda wanted to curl into a ball, but she didn’t let herself. “Henry! We’ll get her back, we always do, so calm the F&^* DOWN!” She tried to sound commanding, but that was rather hard when faced with a man at least a foot taller than her in a diving suit with a giant drill.

           Henry huffed and started back on the way he was going. He was going a bit slower now, though. That at least was something. Maybe not much, but it was something. They just had to stay together and save Angela. They just had to find her and somehow save her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Angela wanted to gouge out her ears, if that was a thing that was possible. The way Anna kept going on about her “real” father made her sick. Bendy  _ wasn’t _ her “real” father. Henry was. She hadn’t even seen Bendy the whole time she was here. So much for being a ‘dedicated father’.

          The sound of a door slamming open pulled Angela’s attention. Bendy’s shocked face greeted her. 

          “It’s about time you greet me,” Angela said a little harshly. 

          Bendy didn’t reply. He just stood there, staring at her.

          “Hello-o, are you going to talk to me? Or are you just going to stare at me?”

          “It’s really you…” he whispered, taking a step forward. “Y-Ya not dead…”

          “No, but you will be when my Daddy finds you!” she spat at him.

          Bendy walked over to her and knelt  before her. “Oh Angie… if only we found ya sooner…” He grabbed her jaw and twisted her head to examine her.

          She bit his hand. Her hands and feet had been bound behind her again, and her limbs ached with tiredness. She had a hard time falling asleep… She shook her head.

          Bendy rubbed his hand. “Ya are just’s ferocious as ya motha was…” he said distractedly. “‘M… ‘M glad they didn’ kill dat part’o ya…”

          “I’ll finish ya off next time!” Angela growled, baring her teeth. “‘Nd I  _ promise _ I won’ make a mistake dis time!”

          “Dey got ya so brainwashed… Don’ worry, we’ll get’cha… we’ll fix ya…” Bendy reached out to touch her again, but she snapped at him again, but she missed the hand. “W-We’ll fix ya…” he mumbled as he got back up, stumbling back. “We’ll fix ya… we’ll fix ya, Angie…”

_          “I don’ need fixin’!” Angela shouted at him as he left. She was seething with rage. She wasn’t  _ broken _ , she was  _ fine _ .  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have another chapter I want to post, but since it's a bit of a turning point in tone so I want to build up to it. I have it mostly written up, might change a few things, but I can't post it yet...


	17. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James had been watching his uncle, aunt, and the Little Angel that his uncle had been bound to for a while. He saw the Little Angel being taken, and he decided to take matters into his own hands and save her. After all, who did he have besides his uncle and aunt?

      James watched the splicers that were guarding the Little Angel’s cell. He had seen them take the Little Angel from his uncle and aunt when their backs were turned, and he was going to get her back to them. 

      His hand tightened around the strap of the bag he was carrying. He had to be careful with it, it held the antidote he had unknowingly stole instead of the vigor he meant to. The Little Angel was sick with what this vile cured. He had been watching her cell for a few days now, trying to find the perfect time to break in and rescue her. 

      His mind had come up with multiple fantasies about how this girl would be so grateful that he’d rescued her that she’d be willing to risk life and limb to help him and his uncle and aunt to the surface, but he’d always shove them to the back of his mind. She was a  _ child _ . The only reason he was rescuing her was because his uncle was her Daddy Angel. An older Daddy Angel that needed his Little Angel by him or he’d end up dying. 

      Once he shot the splicer guarding the door he’d have about an hour to get the Little Angel out of there before the next guard comes. That'll be if he was lucky. He need to hurry either way. 

      His hand shook slightly as he drew his pistol. He took a deep breath and counted slowly to sixty after the shift had switched. He aimed, took a deep breath, and fired. He jumped down from the rafters and took the keys off of the splicer. He unlocked the door and ran to the golden haired Little Angel lying on the floor.

       “Alright, Angel, you’re gonna need to be quiet while I do this,” James said as he started to untie her. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you.”

       The Little Angel let out a small noise as he finished untying her and picked her up. She was a little worse for wear with this disease the genetics had, especially in the earlier days. She seemed so weak… this’ll be fun getting her out of here. 

       “It’ll be alright, Angel,” James whispered as he carried her back up to the rafters. “You’ll be okay… I’ll get you back to my Uncle and Aunt.”

       “D-Daddy?” Angela whimpered softly. 

       “Sorry, kid, it’s just me, Henry’s nephew James. I don’t mean to disappoint you,” James said, dragging her towards his hideout.

       His hideout wasn’t much, just a forgotten room hidden in the floor furnished with a few couch cushions on crates, a cracked table he found in an old hotel room, and a pile of blankets and pillows that acted as his bed. 

       “Wh… Where is… I need Daddy…” The Little Angel muttered feverishly as he laid her down on his bed. “Daddy… where… where is Daddy… where is he… I need’m...”

       “Shhh, sh, it’s okay, it’s okay… I’ll get you back to Uncle Henry, you just have to be quiet while I you heal, okay?” James said. “Do you got a name, miss?”

       “H-Huh..? O-Oh… An-Angela…” 

       “Right, Miss Angela, I’m going to give you something that’ll make you feel better,” James said, pulling out the vile of the antidote.  “Open your mouth, if you’d be so kind.”

       “D-Daddy… Daddy’ll be here soon, won’e..?” Angela mumbled as she opened her mouth.

      “He’ll be here soon, just drink this,” he told her, bringing the vile up to her lips. 

      To his surprise,  Angela gulped the antidote down. 

      “Hey hey, slow down, don’t choke on it,”  he said, holding her in a sitting position. “You’ll do Uncle Henry no good dead.” 

      “M-Mom… Mommy’s gonna be with Daddy, r-right..?” Angela asked weakly.

    “Yes, yes, Aunt Linda will be with him,” James said, examining her wounds that were already healing. “These are some nasty wounds… What caused these? The ropes?”

     Angela nodded weakly.  “Th-The fake… fake Daddy tied’m up…”

     ‘Fake Daddy’? Who the hell was ‘fake Daddy’? Was it this genetic’s father? Was he one of the revolutionaries? That’ll be a problem… Getting his uncle Henry and aunt Linda out of here with revolutionaries on their tails would be one hell of a challenge. If Uncle Henry didn’t need her to survive he’d get rid of her right then.

     “Alright, you’re going to need to rest up before I can go and get Uncle Henry, okay?” James told her. She nodded weakly. 

     “‘Ll b’strong for Daddy…” she whispered, her eyes pure yellow and unseeing as he laid her back down. Such a weak and almost useless child… She’d be dead in a heartbeat if it wasn’t for his uncle and aunt. This wasn’t a place for little girls like her. The sooner he could be rid of her the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof. This isn't the big turning point chapter, but that is coming soon. I just need to build it up to it. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it too!


	18. New Year Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda and Henry go to the annual New Year Dance

               “Your lips are really warm,” Henry commented as his thumb brushed against her lip. “Are you alright? Are you sure you’re up for tonight?”

               “Pfshhhh, of course I’m up to it. I’m fine!” Linda replied, playfully pushing his hand away. She didn’t want to admit she had her stomach tied in knots, and she could almost taste the bile in her mouth, but Henry had been looking forward to the New Years Dance almost all year, and she didn’t want to ruin it for him.

               “Are you sure?” Henry asked, brushing his hand against her burning forehead.

               “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine!” Linda insisted. “Let’s just go now, we don’t want to be late to the dance!”

               “Alright, Rosie Rose,” Henry said, holding his elbow out to her with a wink.

               “Oh shush,” Linda said as she grabbed his elbow, playfully slapping his arm. “You do want a dance with me, don’t you?”

               Henry chuckled. “Of course, my love. I’m just teasing.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

               Linda just got worse as the night went on. Susie currently was dancing with her husband while Linda sat at one of the tables with a glass of wine. She took a sip of her wine as she glanced back at the dance floor.

               “Well, Mrs. Stein, this is a surprise,” Joey said as he sat down next to her with his own glass of wine. “I thought you’d be dancing with your husband, not sitting down. Why, last time we had a party you and Henry danced around all night!”

               “I, uh, I’m not feeling the best right now,” Linda mumbled, taking a sip from her glass.

               “Well that explains it. I hope you’re not feeling  _ too _ awful,” Joey said, making Linda feel a tad uncomfortable.

               “I’m just tired, I’m sure,” Linda insisted, her face slightly flushed. “It probably isn’t anything too serious.”

               “Do you want me to escort you to the doctor? Dr. Norman is one of the best in Rapture, and I know he is free tonight.”

               Something about Joey’s silver tongue really unsettled Linda. “N-No, no no, I’m okay,” she waved a hand in dismissal. “I’m fine, I really am.”

               “Are you sure? You are really pale, Mrs. Stein.”

               “I’m entirely sure, Joey,” Linda took a drink of her wine, wishing Joey would leave her alone. “Really, I’m fine.”

               Susie actually turned into her saving grace in this situation. She came up and draped herself over Joey and said sweetly, “There you are, honey. Come, the band’s playing our song next.”

               Joey chuckled slightly. “Alright, Susabelle. I’ll dance with you,” he said as he stood up and let her lead him to the dance floor.

               “Looks like you had your hands full,” Henry said as he sat down next to her. “Are you feeling alright? After talking to  _ him _ , you might need another glass of wine.”

               Linda smiled tiredly. “I’m alright, Henny. I just… a bit tired.” She laughed slightly.

               Henry grabbed her hand. “Hey, it’s okay. If you want to go home we could go.”

               “I’m fine, really,” Linda told her husband, tapping his hand in a hopefully reassuring manner. “We can stay if you want.”

               “Really, Lin, we can go home and celebrate New Years privately. Heck, we could just go to bed if you really want!” he said, planting a kiss on her gloved knuckles. 

               “I wouldn’t dream of it, Mr. Stein,” Linda said, her face flushing. “Besides, imagine the gossip if we left early!”

               Henry chuckled and replied, “I thought you didn’t care about the silly gossip.”

               “Well, it’s kind of hard to ignore when all the newspapers and radio shows want to talk about when they interview you,” she grumbled. “Not my stories, which is what I’m actually famous for mind you, no it’s all ‘So rumor has it you didn’t attend X party for Y reason’ or ‘When’s the next time you’re doing an advertisement for X or Y plasmid?’ or ‘Have you ever considered dying your hair or using X makeup  to lighten your skin?’ Ugh.”

               Henry was silent for a few moments. “Well… would you ever consider going back to the surface?”

               Linda blinked. “Huh? Back… back to the surface?”

               “Yeah, I mean… It’d most likely be a healthier place for our baby to grow up,” he said, rubbing her hand.  “I… You and I both miss the sun and the grass and the trees and the birds and the animals and… all of it. I know you miss it more than I do. I… please don’t be mad, but you left your journal open on the nightstand, and I had read the entry you left it open to- I promise that was all I read!”

               Linda let out a noise halfway between a snort and a laugh, causing Henry to look at her with concern. “Oh Henny!” she laughed. “I would love to go back to the surface! I would absolutely love it! I really don’t mind you read my diary, I really don’t! Let’s go back, as soon as we can!”

               Henry blinked. “You… You aren’t mad at me?”

               “No!” she was grinning ear to ear, her laughter like music to Henry’s ears. “I’m not mad at all! I’ll be glad to leave Rapture, to see the sun again!”

               Henry smiled. “I’ll see how soon I can get a bathysphere to the surface. I’ll have to turn in my two weeks notice… but I’m sure I’ll be able to arrange us leaving sooner though!”

               Linda’s smile faltered slightly. “I… hope so. Knowing Joey though…”

               “I can handle Joey,” Henry said, tapping her hand. “Don’t you worry about anything, I’ll take care of it.”

               “I’ll trust you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a bit more of these flash back stories, should I re-organize the chapters so these are first? Or should I keep them in the order they are now?


	19. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry had gotten severely injured, and Linda, unable to find anything to heal him with, did the next logical thing she could think of. Alice finds them and captures them in their weakened state.

          “You are my sunshine… my only sunshine… you make me hap...happy when skies are grey… you’ll never know, dear… how much I love you...” Linda’s voice cracked when she sang as she hugged her wounded husband. “Please… Please don’t take… my sunshine… away…” She tried to choke back tears. “Please don’t take my sunshine away…”

           “L-Lin…” Henry reached up and weakly ran his fingers through her hair. “Lin… I… I’m sorry...”

          “The other night, dear… as I lay sleepin’...  I dreamed I held you by my side…” Linda continued to sing. “But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken…” She choked on a sob. “And I hung… and I hung my head and… and cried… You are my sunshine… my only sunshine… you… you make me happy… when skies are grey… you’ll never know, dear… how much I love you… Please don’t take… my sunshine… away...”

          “L-Lin… Lin… I-I’m sorry…” his voice grew weaker and weaker as he spoke. “I’m sorry…”

          “Y-You are my sunshine… my only sunshine… y-you make me happy… when skies are grey… you’ll n-never know, dear, how much I love you… Please… please don’t take… my sunshine… away…”

           She could hear the footsteps of the splicers and brother wolves, but she couldn’t care. She kept singing. She may not be able to save her husband, but she could make him comfortable as he died. She didn’t have any INK, and they hadn’t found Angela yet, she had no way to save him…

           “I’ll always love you… and make y-you happy… i-if only… if only y-you… will say the same… I’ll always love you, and hug you closely, please don’t take… my sunshine… away…” Linda planted a kiss on Henry’s forehead as the door snapped open.

         “Oh… Oh Linda and Henry!” Alice crooned as she stalked closer to them. “There you two are~”

        “You are my sunshine…” Linda ignored her as she continued singing. “My only sunshine…”

         “Oh my, that is a mess!” Alice mocked Linda as she drew her claws. “Where’s my daughter when you need her? Hm hm~!”

         “You make me happy… when skies are grey… you’ll never know, dear… how much I love you… please don’t take… my sunshine away…” Linda softly sang, brushing hair out of Henry’s face. “Please don’t take… my sunshine away…”

        “Don’t ignore me, you b%^&! Answer my question!” Alice reached out and pulled on Linda’s hair, making Linda yelp in pain.

        Henry grunted angrily, trying to sit up, but he ended up falling back down into Linda’s arms.

        “It’s your lucky day,” Alice said, pushing Linda forward. “I’ve got a plan that need you two alive.” She snapped her fingers and commanded one of the brother wolves, “Grab her while I patch him up.”

        “No!” Linda screamed as one of the brother wolves used a hypnotism plasmid on her.

        “Get up,” the brother wolf commanded, and Linda was forced to obey.

        Inside she was screaming as Alice pulled out a syringe and injected into her husband, but her tongue refused to work. Tears streamed down her face as they bound her and her husband and started dragging them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, two chapters in one day! Wow! I had inspiration strike me twice today! Yeah, this probably won't happen again, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter lol


	20. Mini Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is impatient to find Henry, but Angela still isn't feeling the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to post a little bit of fluff before I post my big chapter ^^

                 “Alright, get up,” James said, tugging on Angela’s shirt collar. When she didn’t budge, he growled slightly and said again, “Get. Up. We need to find Uncle Henry and Aunt Linda now. We can’t waste any more time!”

                 “Mnnnnnnn…” Angela whined. “I don’ wanna!”

                 “Get. Up!” James yanked her collar, making her yelp. He yanked her again to her feet. “We need to get moving!”

                 “Nooooooo!” she dug her heels into the floor as he tried to drag her out. 

                 “Angela! Get. Moving!” he practically shouted. He pulled on her collar once more.

                 “No!” she yanked her collar out of his grasp and stumbled back to face him. “I ain’ leavin’!”

                 “Angela Stein! Do you  _ want _ your Daddy Angel to  _ die _ ?!” He shouted at her, reaching out to grab her wrist. 

                 Angela flinched away from him. Fear was clear in her whole body- her wings were fluffed up, her body was starting to curl in on herself, her eyebrows were knotted up, and her hand had started bubbling with her bubble acid vigor.

                 Realizing he had triggered something bad in Angela’s mind, James held his hand up, trying to calm her down. “Hey, hey, I’m sorry, okay? It’s okay, I’m sorry...”

                 Angela let out a whimper, not letting down her defense.

                 “I’m sorry, Angela, okay? I’m sorry,” he said, taking a step back, trying to be as non-threatening as possible. “I didn’t mean to… to hurt you. I’m not going to attack you. I’m not going to hurt you… I’m not like the Mommy Angels and Brother Wolves...”

                 She relaxed slightly. Her face was still twisted in fear. “I-I don…”

                 “Hey, hey, it’s okay, it’s okay. We can stay here for now. We’ll have to leave soon though,” James said, gently approaching Angela, his hands still raised.

                 Angela whimpered as she let her body relax slightly more, letting James hug her.

                 “It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you… it’s okay…” James whispered as he stroked her hair slowly. “We’ll find your Daddy Angel tomorrow… you’re okay…” He kept whispering to her as he started to rock slightly.

                 She was such a helpless little thing sometimes, but that was kinda enduring. She needed protection, and she would need it all the more on the surface, at least that’s what he’d read in some of the books. He could provide her that protection, and he will. She was important not only to his uncle, but she was becoming important to him.


	21. Fight or flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Angela go to find Henry and Linda, but Alice had made a few... modifications to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a row again! Wow! Well it's only because I had this one written up and I wanted to have a little James Angela bonding time before I posted this '^^

                 James’ hand tightened around Angela’s as she lead them forward.

                 “C’mon, James! I can feel him up ahead!” Angela said, tugging on his hand like a child would her parent’s.

                 “I don’t have a good feeling about this,” James muttered as he spotted the 2nd dozenth black feather on the floor. Only the most spliced up of Mommy Angels had black feathers, and his aunt sure as hell wasn’t that spliced up. His dear ol’ dad Joey  _ had _ to be behind this.

                 “Daddy’s right up ahead!” she said. She reached out to push open the door ahead of them, but James jerked her back.

                 “Wait!” he hissed. “We don’t know what’s behind that door! For all we know, Joey’s behind that door with dozens of Mommy Angels and Brother Wolves!”

                 “But… Daddy’s right there, I can feel’m…” she looked up at him with innocent, hurt puppy-dog eyes.

                 James cursed under his breath. “Just be ready for a fight,” he grumbled, pulling Angela behind him as he pushed the door open.

                 Uncle Henry  _ was _ there in the middle of the stage. He was sitting facing away from them, hunched over… something. No one else seemed to be in the theatre with them. Strange…

                 “Daddy!” Angela pried away from James and ran to the stage.

                 “Angela! Get back here!” James half growled as he ran after her. He froze when Uncle Henry turned to look at them. This couldn’t be happening…

                 Henry was wearing a diving suit like usual, but underneath it his muscles were strained and swollen inhumanly. One of his eyes was entirely red, and he had a black, crystalline substance growing where the scars on his cheek had been.

                 “D-Daddy?” Angela whimpered, taking a fearful step back.

                 Hearing the fear in her voice and realizing she might shut down again, James activated his winter’s blast plasmid and quickly put himself between Henry and Angela, turning Angela away from his uncle.

                 “Say hello to the new and improved Steins!” Alice, that sneaky little b$#@!, taunted from over the PA. “You wouldn’t believe the state I had found them in!”

                 Angela squeaked in fear as someone- presumably Aunt Linda- landed in front of her. James didn’t turn to look, he stayed focused on Henry.

                 “We’re going to have to fight them. You wouldn’t happen to have any new stunning plasmids, would you?” he said to her.

                 Alice laughed. “Don’t even bother trying to hypnotize them, James, sweetheart. Thanks to my… improvements, they now can’t be controlled that way!”

                 “B#$&%!” James shouted to the nearest speaker, eying Henry’s drill cautiously.

                 “D-Daddy, Mommy, p-please!” Angela cried before he jerked her out of the way of Henry’s drill charge while he froze Linda. He had only a moment to be thankful her wings weren’t black. There was some hope for her still.

                 Henry roared and ear-splitting roar before charging them again, his hand sparking as his electrobolt plasmid fired up.

                 “We’re going to have to run!” James called as he pushed Angela away from the electo blast.

                 “We  _ can’t _ leave’em!” Angela cried as she ducked under a punch from Linda. 

                 “Well what do you suggest?!” James snapped, freezing Henry with his winter’s blast.

                 “I-I dunno!” Angela squeaked, jumping into flight to avoid the chair Linda threw at her.

                 James was about to shout at her, but Linda changed targets, swooping at James instead. He froze one of her wings and winced as she crashed into the ground.

                 He barely noticed Angela rushing to a dazed Linda’s side before he had to switch his attention back to Henry, who had broken free from the ice.

                 “M-Mommy, Mommy, it’s me!” Angela cried as she hugged the fallen Mommy Angel. Tears were streaming down her face, but not because of any pain. “I-It’s me, Angela, y-your daughter… ‘T’s your daughter…”

                 The whole world seemed to be crashing around her, she… she couldn’t’ve lost her parents… She couldn’t’ve!

                 She flinched as Linda’s arms wrapped around her, expecting to claw or take off with her. Instead, she heard Linda whisper, “A-Angela?”

                 “Mommy!” her hug tightened with joy.

                 “Move,  _ MOVE _ !” James yelled, breaking through the happy moment. Angela lifted Linda into the air, narrowly avoiding Henry’s drill dash.

                 Frightened and panicked, Linda asked, “What’s going on?!” They landed in one of the balcony box seats. “Last I remember Alice… oh gosh what did she do to Henry?!”

                 “I-I dunno, Mommy, I… Alice’s made you both attack us.”

                 “We…” Linda murmured as she grabbed her head, looking down at the fight. “We attacked you..?”

                 “I’m gonna get James outta there,” Angela said before jumping off the balcony and spreading her wings. She swooped down and quickly grabbed James, making him yelp in fear. She flew him back to the box seats where Linda was.

                 She cried out in pain as she was struck by an elecrobolt from Henry and crashed into the box.

                 “Are you two okay?” Linda asked as she helped them up.

                 “I’m fine,” James grunted. Turning to Angela, he said, “I don’t know about her, though. She was _ very  _ sick when I found her, and she had only a day to recover.”

                 “Th-Thank you, James. Honestly… thank you,” Linda pulled James into a hug, which caused him to tense up.

                 “I don’t need thanks,” James gumbled as he pushed her away, although he longed for more touch. They didn’t have time for this, they had to get out of here!   
                An expression of hurt flashed quickly across Linda’s face. “How’ll we save Henry?” she asked, turning away from them to Henry, who was currently watching them.

                 “W-Well, we saved you after you’d gotten knocked on the head. Maybe we could do the same with Daddy?” Angela offered, still sitting on the floor, although nothing seemed wrong with her now.

                 “How will we knock him though? I mean, it’s not like we can cause a pipe fall on him or anything,” James said.

                 “I… could throw something at him with my telekinetics plasmid,” Linda said.

                 “‘Nd I could jump down’nd do what I did with Mommy!” 

                 “Maybe you both should. Alice seemed to have a tighter hold on him,” James said. “I’ll freeze him if something goes wrong.”

                 “Alright, on three,” Linda said, pulling a chair from its place with her plasmid.

                 “One-”

                 Angela jumped to her feet.

                 “Two-”

                 Henry, sensing an attack, readied his drill and growled.

                 “Three!”

                 Linda threw the chair, causing Henry to stumble back. Angela and Linda flew down to him, practically tackling the dazed Daddy Angel to the floor.

                 “Daddy, it’s us!” Angela cried. “It’s Angela and Linda!”

                 “Please, Henry, snap out of it!” Linda said as Henry struggled to get up. “We’re  _ not  _ your enemy!”

                 Angela shrieked as she and Linda were flung off of the Daddy Angel as he got up. She quickly got onto Henry’s back and held tight.

                 “Daddy! P-Please!” she cried as Henry swung his drill at Linda.

                 James was about to freeze him when Henry suddenly sunk to the ground, letting out a garbled noise somewhere in between his old voice and the voice all Daddy Angels were forced to have. Angela shifted from his back to a hug.

                 Linda came over and joined the hug when Alice suddenly let out a roar of rage.

                 “Why. Won’t. You. DIE?!” the deranged Mommy Angel screamed as she flew down from the rafters.

**BANG BANG**

                 Alice’s dead body crashed to the floor as James holstered his trusty pistol. He had shot her twice- once missing her heart and hitting her in her lower back and once through his target, her heart.

                 “Good riddance,” James said coldly.

                 Angela flew back up to him and carried him down to the floor. Angela then tried to help Henry to his feet, and James went to help her. They managed to get him to his feet, but the Daddy Angel was so weak from the fight he had to lean against James to keep his balance.

                 Linda let out a soft gasp as she pulled a locket off of Alice’s corpse. Inside this silver locket was a picture of Bendy and Alice holding an infant Angela. Angela’s birthday was etched in the side opposite of the picture.

                 “Maybe she did care,” Linda whispered as she tucked the locket away. If she had kept track of the days correctly, Angela would be turning 15 soon. They’d have to do something special for it soon.

                 “C’mon, Mommy,” Angela tugged on Linda’s sleeves.

                 “Right, right. I’m coming,” Linda murmured as she got up and followed the others.


	22. Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda, Henry, James, and Angela have a little bit of a break. As a direct result of Alice's splicing, Henry is bed-bound for a while, and Linda has a few... problems.

             Linda winced as she stretched her legs out from under herself. There was a large bump- almost like a big  blister- on the side of her left shin.

             “Are you alright, Aunt Linda?” James asked, pulling out the rubbing alcohol and bandages.

             “Huh? Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, James,” she replied as she drew her claws. “I just pop these things. I may lose a bit of PAINT, but it ultimately feels better afterwards.”

          James gagged internally as Linga cut open the bump, yellowish-black puss leaking out of it.

           “Y-Yeah, you bandage that up,” he said as he passed her the bandages, trying not to throw up.   

            “So ya’re bothad by  _ my  _ leg bubblin’, but when  _ yours _ does it ya fine,” Angela said from atop one of the beds.

             “When  _ mine _ does it, it’s usually only one. Plus, mine doesn’t pop on its own,” Linda replied.

             “But mine don’ puss,” Angela countered.

             “Can we  _ please _ stop talking about this?” James begged, bile rising in his throat.

             “Seems like our nephew is a squeemer, Henry,” Linda joked as she finished wrapping her leg.

             Henry grunted in response, not getting up. Not that James blamed him, he’d gotten spliced up by Alice pretty bad.

             “Wouldn’ expect Joey’s son t’be a squeemer,” Angela said as she flopped over onto her back.

             “Wouldn’t expect a Little Angel to be such a brat,” James shot back.

             “Wouldn’ expect-”

             Henry growled, interrupting them. They fell silent after that, and the conversation didn’t pick back up for a while.


	23. Give me a number and I'll write a little fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been in a writing rut, so send me a number and characters, I'll write a small fic, and I'll post it in the next few chapters

1\. Please... stay with me...

2\. You're scaring me!

3\. Don't take another step closer!

4\. Is that... blood?

5\. Quick! In here!

6\. You said you were okay...

7\. What, you scare of the dark?

8\. C'mon, I dare you to touch it!

9\. Y'know, that really suits you.

10\. Yeah... take that off.

11\. Watch your head!

12\. Dancing

13\. Blegh. Remind me to never have that again.

14\. Relaxing

15\. Just 10 more minutes...

16\. Keep your chin up!

17\. Uh oh, that's not good...

18\. So does that make this a date?

19\. After you, m'lady.

20\. You kiss your mother with that mouth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got two from my friend irl already so I'll post them next, and these fic's'll be like a few hundred words or somethin'.


	24. Prompt Fics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to update this with every prompt fic I write

                9. Y'know, that really suits you!

                Angela smiled as she wove the flowers she had picked into a flower crown. Her Daddy Angel was going to love this!

                Speaking of her Daddy, that was his knock! She climbed to where he was, the flower crown gripped tightly in her hands.

                Daddy wasn't wearing his helmet today, perfect! He smiled at the sight of his Little Angel.

                "I made dis for you!" Angela giggled as she put the crown on his head. He blinked in suprise as he reached up and touched it before smiling.

                "CoME," he said, holding out his arms.

                "Y'know, that really suits you!" Angela said as she jumped from the vent into his arms. "Much betta den da helmet!"

                Her Daddy chuckled as he led her away to go collect INK.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                16. Hey, keep your chin up.

                When Henry was well enough to move, they left the safehouse they'd been staying in. In Linda's opinion, they'd stayed there too long, but at least Henry was feeling better, even though he fully lost his voice.

                James and Henry were in the back while Linda and Angela led the way. Angela seemed pretty down lately...

                "Hey, keep your chin up," Linda said, gently lifting Angela's chin. "I know it seems pretty dark now, but God  _will not_ let us suffer forever."

                "I know... I know..." Angela mumbled as she looked away, rubbing her arm. "'T's just... W-With all that's happened with ya'nd Daddy... I..."

                "Hey..." Linda pulled Angela into a hug. "Everything  _will_ eventually be okay."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	25. Christmas singing

“Stille Nacht, heil'ge Nacht… Alles schläft; einsam wacht…” Linda sung softly, nearly too soft to hear. She was braiding Angela’s hair as she sang, Henry resting on the bed next to them. James was leaning against the wall, probably sulking again.  
“What’s dat song? ‘T’s pretty,” Angela said. She was swinging her legs against the bed.  
Linda smiled and replied, “It’s Silent Night, but in German. My mother’s side is some part German, and my aunt spoke it and taught it to my cousins and I. It’s… it’s one of the few things I have left of my family. My cousin Allison and her husband came with us to Rapture, but I lost touch with them when I became a Mommy Angel.” She shook her head slightly, frowning. “I don’t know what became of them. I… I think Allison joined the Mommy Angels, but I don’t know for sure.”  
“Please keep singin’ fo’ me?” Angela held mostly still as Linda finished the braid and tied it off with a strip of purple fabric they had found.  
“Alright,” Linda let out a small laugh before starting to sing:  
“Stille Nacht, heil’ge Nacht,  
Alles schläft; einsam wacht,  
Nur das traute hoch heilige Paar.  
Holder Knab’ im lockigen Haar,  
Schlafe in himmlescher Ruh,  
Schlafe in himmlescher Ruh.”  
“Dat’s pretty,” Angela said, crawling up and snuggling into Linda.   
“It’s my favorite,” Linda said with a soft and sad smile as she glanced at Henry. “We used to sing it together… that was before...”  
“Well now’s not exactly the time to celebrate,” James grumbled.  
Linda clicked her tounge. “When we get to the surface, we will break that grumpy attitude you have.”  
“Well this grumpy attitude has kept me alive!” James snapped.  
Angela let out a small whimper and snuggled closer to Linda. “Please… please don’ fight…”


	26. She's the weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James learns something he wishes he could forget

          “It’s funny, _she_ was designed as the weapon, yet we’re the ones protecting _her_ ,” James said as Angela braided his hair. 

          “Well I’m not that good at fighting,” Angela said with a laugh.

          Linda glanced up at a Henry’s sleeping form and said, “I hate to be the one to tell you this, but… but when we were captured by Alice, we… we found something.” She held out an audio log that had Norman and Joey’s pictures on it.

          James cautiously took the log, an eyebrow raised. Linda gave a little nod, and he pressed play.

           _“Are you entirely sure about this, Mr. Drew?”_ Norman asked over the log. _“He is your_ son _-”_

          “ _I am sure,”_ Joey snapped. _“Rapture is changing, and I_ need _to make sure I have something… to turn the tides if need be.”_

           _“But this vigor, Mr. Drew-”_

           _“Is more powerful than any other vigor we’ve created, yes I know. We have already begun grooming the boy’s body to handle it.”_

          James stopped the recording. “H-He… he made that… so I’d be his weapon?” his whole body shook as he spoke. 

          “They start talking about the little angel initiative and problems with the daddy angels,” Linda gently said as she took the log. “They… they never mention _which_ vigor…”

          “Good!” James exclaimed, bolting to his feet. “I’ll never use it! I-I’ll… no, I’ll only use it to kill _him!_ ”

          “James…” Linda stood up, holding out her hand to her nephew.

          “I’ll _f** &ing kill _ him with this plasmid!” James shouted, slapping her hand away as tears streamed down his cheeks. “I’ll _f*( &ing kill _ him! Th-That’ll… That’ll show him!”

          Angela hopped up off the bed and practically tackled James to the ground. They looked almost like a mess of wings and limbs tangled up on the floor. 

          “Angela, wh… what..?” James looked and sounded genuinely confused. “What are you…”

          “I’m huggin’ the angar away!”

          Linda couldn’t help but laugh, and Henry probably would’ve laughed if he was awake. “Oh… Oh Angela… Never change.”

          James let out a small, breathy chuckle as he hugged Angela back.

 


End file.
